Can You Feel the Colors?
by mignonettas
Summary: The color of his aura and name were the always the same; no matter what mood. Yet for Sybil, it was truly vibrant and popped out to her dazed eyes. It was - dare she say - soothing... "Takashi," the blind girl began with a quirk in her voice, a cordial smile curving her lips. Reaching for his hand, she gave his palm a light squeeze. "Do you want to know your color?" - Takashi/OC.
1. I - Rosa et Glandes

**A/N: This is my first story here. Ever. And I'm quite excited on posting this! It's been going on in my head for a while, so I hope this story suits to your tastes!**

**My character here, the lovely ****_Sybil Danes_****, has a rare case of what's called Synesthesia. (Here's the video: watch?v=vEqmNX8uKlA)**

**It's a neurological trait when the senses in the brain mix and combine. So one could smell colors, while another can taste music. I have Synesthesia in reality. I mainly have grapheme, but I can smell music, taste names, and nearly feel the textures of words and names. **

**So, there's your little fact for the day! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Being blind had its perks... Well, the young brunette always thought so, anyway. For one, Sybil could care less on how people look. She was never the type to judge a person by their looks, although she does judge by their tone of voice and the gentle aura surrounding their pale, blurred silhouette. However, she always longed to view the vibrant sunrise and sunset that her loving siblings had described, or the breathtaking scenery of raw cherry blossoms outside their spanking new manor. What made up for Sybil's blindness was the ability to sense auras around others and have the gentle scent of music fill her nostrils. She could taste the names of people, see the music in the back of her mind, and feel different colors against her bare skin if mentioned.

Despite her lack of sight, she is still able to have her fill of life and exploits.

"Sybil, dear, get a move on!" the vibrations and bright yellow rings of her mother's voice rang throughout her entire mind. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

She sighed, shifting in the coarse dress that was apparently the _school uniform_. "Do I have to wear this? It's scratchy and annoying," Sybil raised an eyebrow, running her petite palms over her garment. "and none of the uniforms in London were like this!"

Her mother, Myrtille, knocked softly against her wooden door and creaked it open, peaking her head through to view her daughter. A smile graced Myrtille's lips, though Sybil could not notice. "Darling, you look lovely!"

She snorted. "You mean repulsive?"

"Oh, hush!" Myrtille swatted her hand and shook her head, hands placed on Sybil's shoulders and running them down her arms. "You look marvelous."

The blind girl only shook her head with a huff, blowing a lock of brown hair out of her eyes that began to tickle her blanched skin. Her filmed orbs, pale and clouded, observed Myrtille's color. It felt soft, the benign cream and blue swirls sticking out like a sore thumb out of everyone else in her family. Her voice was yellow, the complete opposite of her pleasant aura, and shot through Sybil's ears like a bullet.

"My schedule is on my nightstand. Can you please read it to me again?"

Her mother shuffled to the table, manicured digits holding the sheet of paper and weary eyes scanning the words that had been translated to English. "You are in class 3-A, though you have Japanese and English Braille, and Sign Language after the first three classes," Myrtille acknowledged, and Sybil could only nod. "You have English first, then Japanese History, and Japanese Culture after."

Once more, Sybil nodded. "Does it say who my guide is?"

"Mi... Mitsu..." her mother squinted her eyes. "I can't pronounce it. Last name is Hani... Something. Something after Hani."

She emitted a heavy sigh and extended her hands for her bag, managing to reach it on her desk and slinging the strap over her shoulder. "I'll find out later," Sybil bit her lower lip in anticipation, heart beating rapidly and the sight of her nervousness overshadowing her misty eyes. "Right, well... Let's go."

* * *

She didn't know it, but Sybil should count herself lucky that she didn't have to view the sight of Ouran Academy. The tips of her fingers pick at her dress while she sat on the bench outside of Ouran, chewing on the insides of her cheek while her orbs observed the auras surrounding her. Sybil was not _truly_ blind, only seeing blurs and shapes of objects and silhouettes of people. Obviously, her case of Synesthesia certainly helps her through her blindness, a variety of colors outlining the shapes of everyone and the color and texture of the voice aiding her.

"Are you Sybil-san?"

Light coral spikes of the childlike voice caught her attention. Her head turned towards the direction the voice was, craning her neck down to view a silhouette of pink and brown. "U-Um, yes, I am," she responded with rapt attention. "And you must be...?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" the boy giggled. "But you can call me Honey-san since we're in the same grade!"

"Ah, so you're my guide?"

"Mhm!" the blonde boy giggled once more, hand reaching for the blind girl and helping her up from the seat. "You don't mind if my cousin comes along after homeroom, do you?"

Sybil smiled and shook her head no. "Of course not," she sighed. "I'm... I'm just relieved that you speak English."

"Most of everyone here at Ouran speaks English, if not then another language besides Japanese!"

"O-Oh," she smiled sheepishly, carefully walking along with Honey's hand intertwined with hers. _'Is Honey even a high school student...? His voice is too childish...__' _However, standing at a mere height of 5'2 herself, only six inches taller than the boy, she shouldn't necessarily complain. "Is your cousin in our homeroom?"

"Yep! Takashi's running a little late today, but you'll see him soon!"

Sybil guessed that this _Takashi_ man is his cousin, and she nodded and continued walking with the boy until they arrived inside of the school. She could feel and sense the various auras that surrounded the students of the pristine academy, shuffling about, whispering and gossiping, trudging the hallways, or perhaps shifting near the walls. Her eyebrows furrow a tad, glancing around and taking in the variety of colors and textures of auras. Different shades of blues, greens, reds, oranges, and purples filled her eyes with such joviality, and soon a smile crept on Sybil's lips.

Honey noticed this and cocked his head to the side with curiosity, but decided not to press anything on the blind girl and continued on through the halls, occasionally exclaiming to Sybil, "Watch out for these steps!" or, "Careful with the vases and paintings!"

"English is our first class, right?" Sybil pondered, and Honey nodded. However, he quickly remembered that she could not see his movements, and corrected himself with a hum.

"Yeah! Our teacher is super nice, so I think you'll do fine here!"

Honey reached up to the knob of the classroom door once they had arrived, twisting it and pushing the door open.

* * *

"Look! There's Mori-senpai!"

"He looks so handsome today!"

"Where's Honey-senpai? Isn't he normally with him?"

"Maybe Honey-san's busy today!"

Mori internally sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and shoving his hand in his pocket while walking down the halls to his English classroom. The ladies were right, however. He'd normally be walking with his cousin, Honey, which would usually perched up on his shoulders, or climbing up on the tall man's back and peaking his head around his shoulder, causing the customers of the host club to coo and squeal at the sight. The female students ate their antics up, which wasn't a problem, by definition.

Wisps of his wild, raven hair fell over his forehead and slicked to the back of his neck while keeping his dark eyes focused in front of him, attempting to ignore the stares of host club customers. He wasn't like Tamaki, who would take their hand and whisper sweet nothings in their ear - which resulted the women to melt into a pile of goo; and Takashi certainly wasn't anything _similar_ to the twins, who would pull their mischievous stunts in a blink of an eye and perform their twincest act.

Outside of his English classroom, he could hear the bustling of people inside likely scattered around, waiting for their teacher to arrive. He shoved the door open, dark eyes viewing the familiar sight of his cousin, though a foreign girl next to Honey brought his attention out.

"Hi, Takashi!" Honey waved and giggled. "Come over here!"

Mori did not respond, but only acted as he was told and sat at an empty desk next to Honey and nodded at him. "Takashi, this is Sybil-san! Sybil-san," Honey took her hand and extended it out, causing a surprised gasp from the girl. "This is Takashi in front of you."

The tall man observed the smaller girl in front of him. More-so, his attention was more towards her _eyes_, which were oddly pale and clouded. The young girl cocked her head to the side and offered him a kind smile.

"Hello, Takashi-san."

Her voice was smooth and gentle, and her hand was still extended out. Mori took her palm and shook it lightly, his grasp calloused against her soft skin.

"Hey."

Sybil's hand retracted eventually, limply folded her hands and placed back on top of her lap while gaping at his color in nothing but interest.

_'His color is awfully vibrant...__'_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. I apologize that this is short! I wished that I made it longer, but unfortunately school starts for me tomorrow, and I'll be busier than ever with marching band and AP classes.  
**

**I hope you enjoy, though! Please review and favorite. I'd greatly appreciate it!  
**

**kisskiss!**


	2. II - Signum

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Even though it's not many, I truly do appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews this story has received. It means a lot to me!**

**Do you guys understand Synesthesia? Sometimes it's a bit difficult to explain, and I always try to put words together as simple as possible for you to understand. If I try to explain it ****_exactly_**** how it is in my mind without even thinking, it'll come out all jumbled up and it'll leave you readers confused. Trust me, it happened before. D: Feel free to look up videos of it, go on Wikipedia, or even shoot me a message and ask! I won't bite.  
**

**Anyways, I digress.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Knitting her eyebrows, she felt her hand being tug by Honey to the front of the classroom with a beam stretched from ear to ear. The ladies seemed more preoccupied on Honey's childish charm rather than the foreign, blind girl in front - yet Sybil never enjoyed the attention, rather preferring the company of audiobooks and music than being in a crowded room. The room fell into a deathly silence, and Sybil couldn't help but shift on her stance before clearing her throat in attempt to get her uneasy veneer out of her system.

"Er, hi," she began with a squeak, her accent thick behind her voice and a crooked, shy smile forming on her features. Her gauzy hues scanned the auras surrounding the students in the classroom, and at the corner of her eye she could see the bleak, gray color of her teacher. "I'm Sybil Danes from England. It's a pleasure to meet you..." she nodded her head and stood there for a while longer, uncomfortably glancing at the ambiance neighboring the kids. On the inside, she was relieved and secretly thanked the whoever is in charge of the heavens above that she was not placed in a crowded classroom; unlike her previous years in school, where kids were cramped around and continually bombarded Sybil with questions about her sight. Sensory overloads were the number one cons of having Synesthesia, in Sybil's mind, and being attacked with questions and cramped between students... Well, it never helped with her situation.

Sybil heard whispers fill the room - a small wave of turquoise filling her blurred vision, which caused her to chew on her lower lip out of anticipation.

"Any questions?" Their teacher questioned, his voice slack and monotonous. A hand shot in the air, and immediately the student spoke up.

"Sybil-san, are you blind?"

_'I should have knocked on wood,'_ she thought with a grimace. _'But it was bound to be asked...'_ Sybil nodded eagerly, a bright smile lifting her pale features.

"Technically, yes. But I can still see some shapes and the fazes of bodies and objects. I can't read words, though, or even see the facial structures of people. It's like..." she sighed softly, not wanting to exactly explain her auras and her ability to view different colors cornering her in every direction. Instead, she lied through her teeth. "It's like a shadow."

Another hand shot up, though the student seemed not to give their teacher enough time to even pick on him. "Shouldn't you be placed in special Braille classes for students like you?"

The tone of the student's voice voice was stern, albeit blunt and filled with regard, and turquoise pins from his tone flew from the direction he sat. And though Sybil didn't notice, their teacher opened his mouth to shoot a retort to the student, but Sybil quickly cut him off with a nod.

"I am, actually. English and Japanese Braille after these first three classes. I need more work on Japanese Braille, though. It's like a whole different language... As you can see, I don't know any Japanese," she giggled. "but Braille helps a lot, and I think I'm quickly catching onto Japanese Braille. I studied it a few months prior moving here, and I'm getting the hang of it."

One more voice spoke up. "Honey-san your guide, correct?"

She nodded, and she turned her head a tad to view Honey next to her, his color shining with pure delight and frenzy. "He is."

The girls gushed, squealed, and writhed in their seats after. A mixture of, "_Honey-san, you're so kind!_" and "_He's like an angel!_" Left the mouths of the female students. That is until their teacher snapped his fingers to calm the commotion.

"That's enough questions. Haninozuka-san, please take Danes-san back to her seat. Thank you for taking your time."

"Okay!" Honey giggled, his hand holding Sybil's tightly and squeezing through the aisle of desks and back to their seats. The blind girl thanked Honey with a nod and smile, stretching her arms to find her brown bag on her desk and reaching inside to pull her headphones out for her to listen to the audiobooks.

"Now, turn to page 39 in your English textbooks..."

Sybil popped her buds in her ear, finding her iPod which contained audio clips of the short stories that the class is about to read, and plugged it in to listen.

Yet, the young woman did not notice the silhouette next to her stealing glances at her. His dark eyes, which spoke more than a thousand words than his actual voice, stared at her in wonder...

* * *

"This is our last class together, but I'll be waiting here outside when you're done!" Honey cried, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sybil was rather taken aback by his sudden motion, and she hesitantly hugged the short boy back with a laugh.

"I'd like to thank you for guiding me, Honey-san," she smiled, pulling away from his hug. Her filmed eyes drifted from Honey's pink and brown color to Mori's vivid aura. "And you, too, Takashi-san."

"Mn."

"See you after class, Sybil-san!" Honey waved enthusiastically with his signature, child-like smile and laugh. Sybil disappeared in her classroom, leaving Honey and Mori outside after the door had been closed. Honey, still beaming, craned his next up to view Mori. "Takashi, you know that she still calls you by your full name, right?"

"Hm."

The duo trotted down the pristine, lavished halls of Ouran, and all while Honey cocked his head. "You're not going to correct her and have her call you Mori-san?"

For a moment, Mori opened his mouth to respond, yet left it hung open for a couple more seconds. A soft breath left his nose, eyes squinting at nothing in particular in front of him as he kept his gaze blank of any emotion.

"No."

It took Honey back by surprise, a look of amazement on his face. His light, doe-like eyes widened and he pressed his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan, closer to his chest. "Really? ...Okay!" he chortled, soon climbing up on Mori's back. "Hey, do you think Sybil-san would like the host club? Maybe we can introduce her to everyone! I think she'd like them."

"Mm," he grunted. "Maybe."

"What types do you think she likes?"

"Dunno."

Honey, once again, snickered. "We'll find out later, anyways!"

* * *

The soft chime of the bell sounded through her eardrums; a thin swirl of lilac and magenta covering her vision. A smile soon formed on her lips. She placed her Braille pages and worksheets inside of her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and standing up carefully.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Danes-san!" Her teacher cheerfully piped, the sight of her voice deep orange and red, strikingly similar to blurred lights, and her aura mint green with an outline of cyan. Sybil nodded at her and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fukui-sensei." The name of her energetic Braille teacher spilled off her tongue with ease, leaving a gentle taste of cranberries and honeysuckle in her mouth. Glancing outside near the doorway, she addressed the familiar aura of amaranth pink and brown surrounding the smaller student. A smile spread her lips at the thought of Honey. _'He's such a kind student... Much kinder than the ones I've come across my entire school life, actually.'_ she reflected on that, a soft giggle escaping her lips when she noticed that Honey's aura had brightened.

"Sybil-san!" his quirked voice barbed out, running towards the blind girl and taking her hand. "Hi! How was your class?"

Her head was turned downwards, examining his color before widening her smile. "It was good. I was the only one there, anyways..." she snorted.

_His_ aura approached her - as virile and unmistakable to her clouded eyes as always. Mori shoved one of his hands in his pocket, bag heaved over his right shoulder and expression just as blank as before - though, of course, Sybil would never heed his gaze.

"Hi, Takashi-san." She greeted him, and his eyebrows lifted only a couple of centimeters. How did she know that it was him? He glanced at Honey, who generally had the same expression he did himself. Takashi, however, brushed it off with a simple shrug. It would be quite easy to catch on his movements and location, since he is commonly around Honey.

But how did she turn to face his direction at the moment he strode beside Honey - all without him making a simple grunt?

"Mm." he hummed in acknowledgement. They began to walk, Honey now seeming to forget that small incident.

"What's your last class, Sybil-san?"

"Umm..." she murmured, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. "I think it's sign language..."

Honey tilted his head. "Sign language? How do you do that?" Honey - no, ordinarily _anyone_ - would assume sign language would be movements of the hands right in front, creating various body languages and developments. However, since Sybil was blind, it piqued the young blonde's interest. Not to mention that Mori's ears perked at both the thought and information!

"Here, let me see your hand."

The trio back against the wall, moving out of the way from the flocks of incoming students. Honey, now curious, offered her his tiny palm. Her hands took his wrist gently, her nimble digits wrapped around his thin wrist, and her free hand fluttered on top of his hand and traced different signs and patterns on his skin. The boy giggled.

"That tickles!"

"It does, doesn't it?" she smiled, pulling away. "It's tactile signing, a form of sign language used for both sight _and_ hearing impairment. I learned it because I had a neighbor in London who was deaf, and the only way we could communicate was through this."

"Wow!" Honey breathed in awe. "That's amazing!"

Sheepishly, the blind girl shrugged and turned to stare at Mori's color. "Takashi-san, would you like to try?"

He was about to decline her offer, but seeing that Honey was soon pulling his puppy-like eyes on Mori, the tall man couldn't help but accept and laid his hand out, bending his knees a tad to give Sybil a better grasp of his hand. Mori felt her fingers stroke along his calloused skin, designing and constructing different shapes and words on his skin. Moments after, she pulled away and gave her signature, crooked grin.

Honey was the first to break the silence, questioning exactly what had been going on in Takashi's mind. "What did you sign?"

The blind girl crooned, glancing at the duo's auras before placing her index finger against her lips. "Now, that's a secret..."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy. Trust me, next chapter I'll introduce Sybil to all of the hosts!  
**

**Is this going too slow? If so, then I deeply apologize. I normally like to take my time and introduce my character(s) and other canons, creating a little depth between them before jumping head first to the shenanigans that the host club will cause. **

**I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows I've received so far! This has mean a lot to me. It's actually been keeping me going. I finally have something to look forward to after band practice!**

**kisskiss!**


	3. III - Lupanar

**A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows that this story has! I'm surprised that this story already has this much after a couple of chapters. This is really exciting!**

** -AnimeBestie: I'm not quite sure if I have anything that starts with a, 'G'. Only Synesthesia, haha~ **

**Also, a little FYI: Sybil's name is pronounced as _S-ih-bowl_ or _S-ih-bill._ **

**And the timeline of this fic is taken a little after Haruhi joins the host club. c:**

**Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

The light touch of her fingertips ghosted over his hand during his last class of the day. Resting his other hand on his cheek while dark eyes glazed to the board in front, he couldn't help but question himself. His shorter cousin laid his head on top of his books, snoozing his heart away due to the teacher's dull lectures of World History. Honey seemed to have forgotten the little incident by now, simply deciding that a secret was a secret, and it meant to be kept to herself.

But why couldn't Mori let that thought leave his mind?

He grunted to himself, tapping the pencil eraser against the blank sheet of paper that laid in front of him.

_'She's odd.'_

* * *

Her last class of the day had finally ended, peering at her teacher's bleary color before tossing her a nod and smile. She then twisted her head and peeked at the doorway, taking intent notice of both Honey and Mori's color. Her hand extended out, and Honey immediately lunged forward to grasp her hand in his petite ones. "How was your class, Sybil-san?"

"It was good," she sighed. "What about you two?"

"I fell asleep..." Honey yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"I'm guessing your class was boring?"

"Mhm." the short blonde grumbled, earning a laugh from Sybil. The blind girl turned her head to view Mori's aura, tilting her head to the side.

"Was your day good, Takashi-san?"

He nodded, but mentally pinched himself, realizing that she couldn't _see_ his movements. "Yeah."

"Oh, Sybil-san," Honey interrupted. "What are your plans after school?"

"My plans? Um... I don't think I have anything. Why?" she raised an eyebrow, her opaque hues scanning Honey's color. The boy grinned.

"Would you like to come to our club?"

A school club? Sybil had never been to one before - not even in her old school. She had heard of different types of clubs. Chess club, book club, German club, science club... There was a club just about anything and everything. "You're in a club? What kind of club is it?"

Honey giggled. "You'll see! I think you'll like it."

Mori would have laughed if he was more nonchalant. His first impression for the young brunette was that she wasn't the type to be wooed and caressed by a company of handsome men. And although Mori isn't a vocalized person, much preferring the company of his cousin and practicing his martial arts skills, but if he was, he would have added to Honey's offer by speaking, _"That's a bad idea."_

Alas, his curiosity got the best of him. Perhaps she was furtively similar to the customers of their club. Squealing with delight from feigned acts, or blushing and squirming in their seat with a coo of adoration.

Takashi almost chuckled at the thought.

_Almost._

"Okay, then." Sybil agreed with a nod. "I just need to contact my mother..." she reached in her leather bag, searching for her mobile. "Um... Can one of you please go through my contacts and put my mother on the phone...?"

"I'll do it!" Honey chirped, taking her phone and clicking on her mother's contact information, clicking call and handing it back to Sybil. The boy craned his neck up to view Mori, giggling. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Mn."

* * *

Honey seemed a little _too _excited, running down the now empty halls of Ouran with Sybil's hand in his. She couldn't quite keep up with him, however, often stumbling and tossing an abrupt yelp here and there. As overwhelmed Sybil was with the her guide's - and now friend's - sudden movement, she was quite overjoyed that he was eager. Not to mention that she was looking forward to see what type of club they're a part of! Sybil squeaked when she felt her shoulder bump against the wall, It was then Mori had to step in, managing to pry Honey's hand off Sybil's and calm the enthusiastic boy.

"Mitsukuni, no."

The said boy angled his head to the side, cajoling and innocent eyes repleted with concern. "What do you mean?"

Mori nudged his head to Sybil's direction, and Honey took a moment to observe her tedious frame and expression after all of their running. Honey's expression fell. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Sybil-san!"

She laughed it off. "No, it's okay! I don't mind all the running, but I'd appreciate a warning," Honey's expression didn't seem to falter. Even though Sybil couldn't notice, she had took concern of his color which faded and dulled out a tad. She continued to smile, however, and took a step forward to place her hand on his head. "How about you go on ahead? You seem to be excited for today," she pulled her hand away and flashed a smile, turning her head to face the lengthy color in front of her. "I can walk with Takashi-san. You don't mind, do you?"

The tall man took a second to respond, nudging his head 'yes' and responding with an, "Ah."

"Okay," his expression lit up. "I'll see you at the club!"

He skipped off with a hum, leaving Mori and Sybil alone in the hallways. Sybil was the first to move forward, following the direction Honey went, and Mori followed a couple of steps after her. The blind girl was the first to speak.

"You don't have to hold my hand like Honey-san did," she giggled. "Let me know if I'm going the wrong way, please."

"Hm."

She knitted her eyebrows, a smile still evident on her foreign features. "You don't speak much, do you...?"

"No."

"That's okay. Speaking is not for everyone. Reading really isn't for me... Well, I couldn't necessarily read from the start, in any manner."

A deathly silence overcame the both of them; Mori's facial expressions blank and deadpanned, and the reticence that overtook them practically told Sybil that he wasn't quite catching onto her silly attempt at a joke.

"You can laugh if you want," she snorted. "It was supposed to be funny. I hunch that my sense of humor isn't as whimsical as I thought it would be, right?"

"Eh."

She granted a breathy laugh. "I think we can be friends, Takashi-san. You seem very kind... Even though you don't speak much, and I can't see you, we can try and make this friendship work out."

He didn't respond. In fact, he was more surprised at her sudden boldness and request rather than her being stiff and awkward while walking with him alone. He'd seen previous ladies stand around other host club members alone - himself included - rigid and occasionally stuttering just by the mere presence of them. With Sybil, it seemed as if she was completely comfortable and carefree with Honey and Mori's presence... Perhaps anyone.

"Left."

"Huh?"

"Turn left here."

"Oh," she followed Mori's color, quickly catching up to him when he made the brusque turn. "Are we almost there?"

He stopped, Sybil following after him and standing still outside the double doors of the club. "Here."

* * *

Club hours haven't began, but the usual antics and crazed shenanigans of the host club had already started. Honey, who seemed erratic about inviting Sybil to their club, was nearly jumping off the embellished walls of the room while the twins made their attempt to calm him. Tamaki was whining and pleading Haruhi about... _something_. Haruhi was doing her best on ignoring him, her back facing the eccentric blonde and a textbook laying limp in her arms. Kyoya was in his corner, fingertips typing away on his keyboard and his black notebook laid open on the table while his lenses flashed from the computer screen.

Wooden doors pushed open, revealing a familiar, wild host and an obscure female. Honey was the first to attack the two, his arms wrapped around Sybil in a bone-crushing hug. "There you are!"

Sybil laughed and let the boy hug her, then watched the pink and brown aura climb on Mori's. She turned her head forward, dusky hues staring at the colors in front of her. "Are these your club members?"

She noticed an aura shift, then walking toward her. It was white - pure white, and shone brightly. Intricate, golden swirls were decorated in his aura and around. The figure took her hand, pressing lips on the back of it and murmuring honeyed words in Japanese. Instinctively, Sybil retracted her hand and pressed it against her chest.

"Tama-chan, she doesn't speak Japanese!"

"Oh," he rapidly switched to the English language. "English, I suppose?" Sybil nodded, and the blurred color in front of her shuffled, his hand caressing her cheek and tilting her chin upwards. "What a beautiful language! But not as beautiful as you are, my dear..."

The blind girl squealed, instantly moving back away from his touch. "U-Um... Honey-san...?"

Two more colors approached her. One was a light, baby blue hue while the other was pale orange; both designed with light polka dots that contained the same color as the opposite figure did. "You're the new student from England, huh?" one of the two silhouettes questioned, lifting one of her arms to twirl her.

"The blind one. Am I right?"

"Er, yeah." Sybil warily responded, feeling herself being twirled and examined by the two.

Two last blurs trot in front of Sybil. One was deep, royal purple and outlined with black and gray. The other was rose red and light brown, though resembled much more of a peaceful atmosphere around instead of the other figures. "Miss," the purple aura had spoken. "You do realize that club hours have not began yet, right?"

"Wait, wait," she stepped back, her back now against the wall. "Uh... Honey-san? Takashi-san? Would... you mind telling me what club this is, now?"

Instead of Honey responding, the white and golden aura man came up to her, flamboyantly thrashing his arms in the air. "My dear, do you mean he has not told you?" his voice raised an octave, dramatically going down on one knee and raising his head to the ceiling, his hand draped across his chest. "Tsk! Honey-senpai, what a shame!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and Honey frowned. "But Tama-chan, I wanted to make it a surprise!"

"Well, it will no longer be a surprise from here on out!" the blonde man stood up, hooking his arm around Sybil's. "This is the Ouran Host Club, where us seven handsome man entertain ladies who have too much free time!"

"Host... club? Entertaining?" she didn't pull her arm away, but only raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute... Are you telling me that this is some sort of male _brothel_ going on here?"

Tamaki's dazzling expression fell, causing uproaring laughter between the twins and left a confused blind girl in the center of their attention.

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter ends here! Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'll pick this back up in a couple days.  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed here. Along with those who have this in their favorites, and those who are following this. I feel my heart flutter every time I see a new review, favorite, or follower.**

**I don't think I went into too much detail here with Synesthesia. I'm planning to add more descriptions in the next chapter, though! Until next time, then. **

**kisskiss!  
**


	4. IV - Audientia

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! Fourth chapter's finally here.**

**I'm surprised that this story is getting a lot of views now. I thought that I wouldn't get any! **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Each and every color from the voices of the so called "hosts" in the club invaded her clouded vision, making her head slightly spin and head pound. But she couldn't help but grin at their horseplay, often laughing and nodding along to their exclamations and hysteria. She sat on the floral, plush sofa with assorted pillows. The mellow scent of roses filled her nose, lightly fluttering her eyes shut to unwind herself.

It took quite a bit, but the concept of their host club was finally explained. Sybil had to refrain herself from giggling multiple times, trying her best to imagine how they would pull off silly costumes and antics just to please their customers. She wondered what type of theme they would have, types of costumes, and she most definitely wondered the perception of their acts.

"Sybil-san!" Coral pins flew past her, swinging her head around to view Honey's roseate glow. "Have you decided on your type?"

_'Oh, yeah, the types...'_ What were they again? She knew that Honey was the 'Boy Lolita' type, and Mori was the 'Strong-Silent' type. It was fitting for both of them, if she did say so herself. Not to mention obvious! Overcast orbs scan the room once more, viewing the two similar orange and blue hues in front of her. _'Someone here mentioned that they're twins... They're the 'Devil Type'? I don't think I'll go with them...' _Sybil sighed. _'Then there's the other one. Kyoya, right? The 'Cool Type'?' _She turned her head to view the royal purple color huddled in a corner, distant tapping of his keyboard resounding through her eardrums. _'He seems too busy... What about Haruhi? 'Natural Type'?' _the blind girl furrowed her eyebrows in debate. _'Maybe. He seems nice, but a little... off? I can't quite place my finger on it,' _Finally, she stole a glance of the gold and white shade. _'Tamaki. He's rather... nutty, isn't he? A little humorous, too, but his way of flirting and speaking to other ladies isn't my cup of tea.'_

Eventually, she settled with the obvious. "Is... Is it alright if I stick with you and Takashi-san? You two are the only ones I know around here..." she beamed. "I'd also like to know you two better!"

Honey peeped with delight. "Yay! This'll be fun!"

The British girl giggled. "Yeah," she responded. "I think it will."

* * *

Ladies squealing and cooing loudly at Honey's childish demeanor was _not_ her definition of 'fun'. Bright yellow shards would leave the auras of the customers right after Honey had offered them a cup of tea or a slice of his favorite strawberry cake. "Um... T-Takashi-san?" Sybil inquired softly, careful not to draw attention from the other ladies. Mori had heard the girl's silent call, craning his head to the side to view her tiny figure that sat delicately on the sofa.

"Hm?"

Her frosty eyes contained nearly no emotion, though her eyebrows crumpled in puzzlement. "Does this always happen here?"

Mori let a breath escape his nostrils, nodding stiffly. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Hm."

"But... why?" she nearly chuckled. "Do the girls here always eat this up?"

"Yeah."

Gingerly, she mumbled to herself, finally parting her lips to give out a proper answer. "I just don't understand... I guess it's kind of good that you do this, though," she cocked her head to the side. "Entertaining women who are most likely bored 90% of the time. But it's... different."

Mori grunted in affirmation, taking a moment to actually observe Sybil's features. She was obviously not from Japan judging by her looks and broad accent. Though, she was small in stature and petite. An inch or two taller than Haruhi, Mori quickly determined in his mind. Thin, dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, pale skin, and a distinguishing figure of her bleak orbs and a small mole under the corner of her right eye. When she smiled, it was lopsided and tilted. And while her teeth were pure white, her top teeth were slightly crooked and overlapped each other a tad. Not to mention that when she smiled, her left eye would squint more than her right. Her nose was small, lips thick and plump - though lightly chapped and coarsed.

Simple, the man concluded. Has her imperfections like everyone should.

_But somehow graceful in her own way._

"I'm glad you listen, Takashi-san," Sybil whispered. "You don't talk much. You don't feel the need to... But you make it up by listening to others. I like that!" she rounded her head to face his color, an expressive smile stretching her face. "So, thank you..."

On normal days, he would have given his usual 'yeah' or a small grunt in response, a nod indicating his final response and ending the conversation right then and there. However, he sat there; dark eyes widened and scantly startled by her virtuous proclamation. Soon, he narrowed his dark orbs once more and contained his blank expression.

"Yeah. No problem."

* * *

"So, Sybil-san," Honey held her hand while the hosts pack up after the day. "How did you like the club?"

Oh boy, where should she start? Half of her wanted to keep it short, simple, and blunt to the boy. Perhaps a compliment of the club, or his hosting skills. The other part of her wanted to rant, to ask constant questions about the club and personally _why_ they do such things after school. Nothing in a bad sense, of course! All out of the girl's curiosity.

Instead, she chose her first instinct. "It was..." Grotesque? Exuberant? Pleasant? "Interesting."

"Really? So you can come back tomorrow?"

Not wishing to cause a whole, dramatic effect of thick tears and wails from Honey if she declined, Sybil nodded her head with a smile. "Of course."

While Honey decided to ramble on about the host club's activities with Mori tagging along the both of them like a lost dog, Sybil fell into a deep, consistent thought of the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru's names tasted metallic, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. It was odd, however, seeing that they seem like the most mischievous ones out of the bunch.

Kyoya tasted similar to sour grapes. Perhaps it was similar to his personality? Sybil quickly settled on that, seeing that the purple hue was clustered in his corner the entire time of the club.

Honey, hilarious enough, tasted the complete opposite of his little nickname. Instead of tasting like sweet, delicious honey, the name was marinaded with salt and any other intense seasonings. It wasn't horrible enough to leave her face scrunched and to refrain herself from calling him by his name.

Haruhi was sweet and placid - like berries. Sybil couldn't quite place her finger on the specific taste, but it was somewhere around that category.

Tamaki's name was spot on to his personality, to her opinion. It didn't leave a certain aftertaste in her mouth, but it contained that same fizzy feeling on her tongue just as any type of soda does.

But Mori...?

_'He has no taste,_' Sybil thought with a frustrated, internal sigh. _'This is just downright weird now...'_

"Sybil-san?" Honey's childish voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you want us to give you a ride home?"

"Huh?" she immediately snapped away from her recollections. "Oh! No, it's fine," she shook her head. "I can call my mother to send my driver. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Well, why don't we wait with you?"

"If you don't mind," she smiled, then shifting her gaze to Mori's color. "Do you?"

Mori parted his lips to answer, but Honey jumped up with glee and laughed. "Of course we don't! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Waving goodbye to Sybil as her driver moved off to the road, Honey dropped his arm to the side of his body, a kind smile still plastered on his cherubic features. "Sybil-san's very nice, isn't she?" he giggled. "I think we'll be great friends with her!"

Mori remained his gaze on the limousine that continued to drive away in the distance, arms and hands still right beside him. Eventually, he nodded again.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is kind of bland. I was in a rush with this tonight. I wanted to get this done today and not tomorrow since I'm going to be pretty busy.  
**

**But here it is anyways! I hope you enjoy. c: Please do review, favorite, and follow if you like this story! **

**kisskiss!**


	5. V - Tuus Color

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Turns out that I'm gonna upload this today since I finished my homework early. **

**I guess I want to get this done before school starts up again tomorrow LOL.**

**This is a bit of a longer chapter! It's more in depth with Sybil's character, family, and thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

The recognizable aura of her mother was seen at the front door of their manor, a small smile crawling on Sybil's adolescent visage. Her personal limousine driver, Mr. Wright, stepped out and held her hand to help the young woman out of the vehicle. She faced Mr. Wright's color - a deep olive haze mixed with amber - and nodded at him. "Thank you, Mr. Wright."

"Of course, Miss Sybil," he tipped his hat to her, despite the young girl's loss of sight, and shot a dashing smile. Mr. Wright was a middle-aged man, but aging quite rapidly. Wrinkles were hung on his face daintily and a white beard was swept across his jawline, while a thick, white mustache was beyond his upper lip. He's been her personal chauffeur for as long as Sybil could remember. Of course, not to mention that he is much more of a father figure to her rather than her _actual_ father - who always seems to be wound up with his business as an interior and exterior designer. Mr. Wright hooked his arm around Sybil's, guiding her to the arch of their mansion where her mother stood. "You seem to be glowing today."

"Really, now?" she laughed. "And how would you know that, Mr. Wright? Unless you've been secretly hiding your ability to see auras around people like I do."

The older man chuckled. "If I did, then you would have known from the start."

"Damn. It was worth a shot to ask."

Another chuckle rumbled in the man's throat. "You know what I mean, though. You left the school smiling, and you still have that same, happy expression. I take it you had a lovely day?"

"Certainly!" she breathed elatedly. "It was interesting. I was uncertain at first, but my guides were nice. They're also a part of this..." she paused. "_exquisite_ club."

Mr. Wright grinned. "Exquisite, eh?"

"You have _no_ idea."

They arrived at the doorstep of their home, Myrtille smiling and gently taking Sybil by her hand. "Thank you as always, Mr. Wright."

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Myrtille. Miss Sybil, shall we continue this discussion over supper?"

"Sure."

Mr. Wright bid his goodbyes and went off to park the limousine in their garage. Myrtille then lightly squeezed Sybil's hand, nudging her to walk inside. The cool air of the inside of their estate hit Sybil roughly, a delectable shiver running down her spine.

"Elliot and Rosie missed you all day."

The sound of her younger siblings brought a glimmer in her sheeted eyes. Elliot was the youngest of them all, being at the youthful age of seven and still hiding behind mother's skirt - or in this case, Sybil's skirt. Rosie was nine, an exact copy of Sybil by facial appearances. However, her personality was far different than anyone in their family; precarious and lively. Myrtille found Rosie difficult to manage and subdue, but Sybil was more of the mother figure to both children and had no troubles on caring for them. "Really? Where are they now?"

"Both of them are upstairs taking a nap. Rosie exhausted both herself and Elliot."

Sybil laughed. "How long have they been sleeping?"

"About three hours," her mother glanced at the grandfather clock that hung deftly on the embroiled walls. "It should be time to wake them up."

The blind girl nodded. "I'm going to say hi to them. I missed them just as much as they missed me."

Myrtille chuckled. "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"I can find my way."

* * *

She smiled when she saw the two, tiny colors huddled against each other in Elliot's room, which was right across of Sybil's own room. She cracked the door open more, the soft noise of even breaths and diminutive snores resonating in her ears. She sat on the edge of her bed, a miniscule smile on her plump lips. Sybil first examined Elliot's color; deep violet with a glow of raspberry, mildly shifting through the silk covers of his bed. Next to him was Rosie; chestnut with an outline of white. No patterns were conspicuous of their colors, but they were always unique in their own way solely because they were her siblings.

Her hand reached for Rosie's cheek, lightly caressing it and then shifting over to Elliot's short locks of hair, running her fingers through the rugged fringe. A soft groan left the boy, cracking his eyes open to see his older sister home.

"Sybbie?"

Her smile broadened. "Hey, sprout."

He smiled, sitting up and lunging himself at Sybil. "You're home!"

Rosie was second to get up, squinting her eyes at the dim sunlight that peaked through the blinds of the window. She turned her head, looking straight at Sybil. Her eyes widen, and she grinned. "Hi, Sybbie!"

"Good morning to you, too, Rosie." the older female laughed, hugging Elliot back. Rosie stuck her out her lower lip in a pout.

"You really _are_ blind, Sybbie. It's almost dinnertime!"

The blind girl feigned a gasp. "Really? I had no clue!"

Rosie finally rolled her eyes with a smile, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Sybbie?" the little boy squeaked. "Why do you look like a lemon?"

"A lemon? No, she looks like a banana!"

Elliot shook his head at Rosie. "No! A lemon!"

"Lemons are darker than bananas, dummy!" Rosie argued back.

"Hey, hey," Sybil warned the two sternly. "No bickering, and no name calling."

The young girl crossed her arms. "Sorry, Sybbie..."

After all has calmed down, Sybil pulled away from her younger siblings' embrace and grinned at the two. "What did you two do all day?"

Rosie and Elliot looked at each other, the younger girl shrugging. "Nothing much. Mum wouldn't let us go out and explore in the town's market, so we took a nap."

"Aw, boo," Sybil shook her head with a frown. "We can go to the market this weekend with Mr. Wright. I'm quite interested, too."

"But, Sybbie, you can't see the market!" Elliot announced.

She laughed, standing from the bed and taking both of her siblings by their hand. "And do you think that stops me from being interested?"

The two younger children look at each other for a second, then craning their head to see Sybil and give their answer. "No."

"There you have it, then," Sybil smiled. "Come. Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

The clangor of silverware against plates were heard throughout the prolonged dining room. Creamy Shrimp Fra Diavolo was served, caprese salad and buttered rolls provided on the sides of their plates. Myrtille was the first to open her mouth and speak.

"Tell us about your day, Sybil."

The said girl swallowed a piece of her meal and parted her lips to reply. "It was fun. Awkward at first, but my guides were really nice to me and helped."

"Guides? I thought you had one."

"I do," Sybil agreed. "But my main guide has a cousin - which they're always together. Like peas in a pod."

Her mother laughed. "That's nice! Continue."

She nodded. "Well, their names are Mitsukuni and Takashi. Mitsukuni likes to be called Honey, but I heard a lot of people call Takashi by Mori... I don't know why he never corrected me at all today," she furrowed her eyebrows and continued. "Anyhow, they're in my first three classes, and they're a part of this club after school. They're all really nice."

Myrtille was smiling by now. "I'm glad you had a nice day. I'm sure tomorrow will be even better."

"Mhm," Sybil finally concluded, finishing her salad and moving to her main meal. "I think it will."

Dinner had finally finished. Mr. Wright was the first to retire for the night, tipping his bowler hat at Myrtille, Rosie, and Elliot, then giving Sybil a meek pat on her shoulder. Sybil fled upstairs to the bathroom, her hands running against the walls to find the correct room. She turned the faucet on, testing the warmth of the water before shutting the plug and undressing herself. She struggled for a bit with her dress, shifting uncomfortably and trying her damnedest to slip the dress off without ripping it. Dropping it on the cool tiles, she extended her hand out to the bathroom counter and attempted to find a scrunchie. Finding one, she tied her hair up in a bun and stepped inside of the bathtub, slowly settling herself in and sighing.

She felt the steam of the water radiate to her face, relaxing and easing herself. Sybil laid her head back against the marble walls, which the bathtub was pressed up against, and shut her eyes.

The first thing she thought of was, strangely enough, Takashi. _'I've never met anyone who barely speaks like him...'_ she thought, forehead creased gently in concentration. _'But he's nice so far. I hope we can become good friends. Same with Honey-san...'_ she chuckled to herself. _'He's sweet. I still have troubles believing that he's a high school student! He reminds me __of Rosie and Elliot. Mixed together.'_

She reached for the bar of soap and began to clean herself, school, Takashi and Honey, and the host club all on her mind.

_'I wonder if they'd believe me if I told them about my Synesthesia,'_ Sybil sighed, rinsing the soap off of her body and reclining herself against the wall once more. She then chuckled, raising a soaked hand to her temple and shook her head. _'Perhaps if I told them in the future...?'_

When all is done, she carefully stepped out of the tub with her hands pressed against the wall, sliding and searching for her towel. Digits got a hold of the cloth, wrapping it around her body and taking a deep breath.

"Just maybe."

* * *

A full, two weeks had passed since her arrival at Ouran. Each day that went by; each hour that passed when she spent time with Honey and Mori, she found herself growing closer and closer to the duo. She had abstained away from the twins - Hikaru and Kaoru, however. They'd often berate her with questions and poke her around, slowly and slowly getting on her nerves. Sybil wouldn't show her annoyance, obviously, nor would she snap at them. She's not the type to grow angry and run low on her patience over something that could be easily resolved.

_Hopefully._

Sybil sat next to Mori during the host club hour. Honey had placed Usa-chan on her lap, which she had so graciously accepted and hugged the stuffed rabbit against her chest, all while holding a plate of lemon cake in her hand. She loosened her grip of the toy and began to nibble on the delicious treat, her taste buds exploding in her mouth. _'This is delicious!'_

Mori sat calmly next to her, one of his legs draped across his other and his blank expression glaring ahead at nothing in particular. He, too, had grown closer with the new blind girl. He hadn't showed any evidence of his friendship with her just yet, but after school and during their lunch bell, they'd have meaningful conversations.

Well... more-so, _Sybil_ would be the one who did all of the talking. Mori would only - and always - nod, listen, and occasionally throw out a, "_Hm"_, _"Ah"_, or even a, _"Yeah"_ if she would ask a positive question.

Still, there were mysteries about the young British female that he still had yet to resolve. For an example: How did she find him if he didn't make any sort of sounds? How can she find _anyone_ around her and instantly call their name out?

He observed her nibble on her cake, smiling and occasionally laughing just by listening to her surroundings. Mori noticed that she would laugh at Tamaki's frivolous acts and declarations to the ladies, which she would continue to ponder on why and how the girls would fall for that. He noticed that she would have to restrain herself from lashing out at the twins if they bothered her, which eventually Mori would have to drag the twins out of her way.

Only if Tamaki requested it, though.

..._Right?_

"Takashi-san?"

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his inner thoughts, immediately facing the blind girl.

"Hm?"

A smile curled her lips. Her head turned to face his color, her crooked smile enlarging into a true, kind one. The corners of her eyes crinkled and her signature, squinted left eye was noticeable. Mori felt his heart nearly skip a beat.

"Remember when I was showing you and Honey-san tactile signing the other day?"

He nodded, eager to know where she was going with this. "Ah. Yeah."

"Well..." she breathed, her voice still low and soft - almost in a whisper - just to make sure no one else around them would hear. "Do you want to know what I signed?"

Dark eyes grew only a tad, his stature stiffening at her words. He opened his lips. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

She giggled, scooting herself closer to the man. "Can you look and make sure no one is looking at this direction?"

Curious, and perhaps wary of her request, he only agreed and peered around. Kyoya, as usual, was tapping away and fixing the club's budget. Tamaki had his hand under a girl's chin, whispering against her lips in Japanese and caressing her cheek. The twins were playing their famous, 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game, and that the customers were falling for it _as always._ Haruhi was having a conversation with a couple of girls, a bright smile on her face that caused the girls to blush and wiggle in their seats. Honey was sitting between a flock of girls, shoving cake in his mouth - which Mori took a mental note to warn him about his excessive eating again.

"No."

"Okay, good," she giggled. "Lean down."

He did as he was told, and felt her lean in to his ear. Oh, but what she spoke in his ear set Takashi into a whole different set of questions about the young girl next to him.

"_Your color is very bright._"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here it is! I wonder... is this a little longer than my other chapters? I honestly have no clue. But I hope you enjoy! To be honest, I'm actually kind of proud with this one.  
**

**Question. Is the romance here arriving here too quickly? I don't think it is. Hell, Mori and Sybil haven't even held _hands_ yet. Oh well. I think it's going fine in pace.**

**So, yeah. Finished with this chapter here. **

**I might not be updating for a bit (more like a couple of days) because school and marching band and whatnot. I also need more time to think of future chapters! I might change the rating of this fic due to future... _stuff_.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**kisskiss!**


	6. VI - Meus Aura?

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry this took a little longer! Apparently by not updating for a "couple days" meant nearly an entire week LOL. I was busy this entire week prepping for the football game (which was yesterday) and I'm sooo exhausted. I woke up just now and decided to finish this chapter up early. I really couldn't wait any longer, and I'm sure that my lovely fans of CYFtC couldn't wait either.  
**

**Soooo... yeah. I hope y'all had a lovely week. Happy Saturday, too!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

It didn't make sense to Mori. What in the world does she mean by his _color_? She could have been talking about the Ouran uniform blazer that may have been noticeable to her smoggy sight. His eyebrows creased at the thought. _'No, impossible...'_ the tall man thought notably, continuing to gawk at the blind girl next to him. Sybil kept on smiling, however, as if whatever she said was completely normal to her.

Little did Takashi know that it most certainly _is_ normal for the British female, and wondered if she even noticed what she was saying.

"Are you alright, Takashi-san?" she pondered with a cock of her head. "You're a little quiet. Ah, well, you're always quiet, but I meant as in... an awkward quiet?" she laughed nervously.

He finally parted his lips to reply. "My color..."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. "Your color."

"How?"

She sighed, her picking at her fingernails and chewing on the insides of her cheek. Her eyebrows crinkled in thought. "Well..." she gave another sigh. "It's a little hard to explain."

Mori remained silent, hands primly folded and placed just a little above his abdomen. He gave a grunt, suppressing the urge to speak with a louder, interrogating voice. Instead, he settled for his customary, precise words and sentences. "Go on."

Sybil made a face, and Mori had to crack a small smile at her expression. She released a giggle, deciding to give in. "Fine, fine," she feigned a dramatic sigh and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. She may seem rather cheerful and spirited on the outside as Mori had persisted her, yet on the inside... Her heard pounded against her chest and her stomach churned. _'Why am I so nervous?_' she thought solemnly with a slight frown. _'What if he thinks I'm weird and doesn't talk to me anymore? What if he feels that I'm lying?' _Sooner or later, she admitted defeat to herself and decided to finally answer her friend's question. "Well... I have this thing called Synesthesia. It's a neurological thing in my brain. The senses inside my head get mixed up with each other and combine. It's like..." she sighed and paused, trying to find away to put things together the easiest way possible. "For an example; instead of just hearing music, I can also see it _and_ smell it...

"I was born blind, only seeing blurry contours and objects in my entire life. I've never seen the sunrise, on which my younger siblings had described to me so beautifully. I have never seen any faces, or read a book, or... Anything. But my Synesthesia..." she gave a lone, breathy laugh. "It helps with my sight. It helps me get around, it helps me know who is talking and remember names... And I specifically see auras."

Takashi felt himself drawn to her ability, her words soothing and creating a perfect picture in his mind. "Ah..." he murmured, now understanding _how_ she always knew he was next to her.

"Mhm," she nodded with a giggle. "It's hard explaining how I see auras, but... I'll try my best," Sybil cleared her throat softly. "So, when you look at me, try to imagine some sort of light coming out of myself..."

When she paused, Mori took a second to focus on her tiny figure, endeavoring to imagine what she requested.

"Now," - Mori had to suck in a breath. Was her voice always this gentle and smooth? - "imagine the aura around me as a color. Any type of color."

The man followed her directions and settled on a color that he thought that suited her best: lavender. He squinted his eyes a bit, trying to fathom the idea of her aspect. Once more, the man gave a low hum of approval.

"Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

Her smile extended, stretching from ear to ear, and her hazed eyes seemed to twinkle. "See if you can imagine everyone else having an aura around this room; bright, bright blows leaving their bodies."

Mori took a quick glance around the room, imagining beams and rays emitting from the heads and bodies of each and every person inside of the room. He then saw - or, at least _tried _to - see them in different colors. A meager, almost unnoticeable smile crept on his face. "A gift."

Sybil cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "What do you mean, Takashi-san?"

He paused for an instant, finding the correct, brief words. "You have a gift."

She seemed to have smile and laughed softly, brushing a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah..." she breathed. "I guess I do have a gift... It can be a real pain, though," Sybil shrugged. "I tend to get headaches from being in extremely crowded places for too long. Thankfully it isn't too packed today."

"Ah," Mori smirked. This was what she was hiding all along? It wasn't that bad of a secret, but he somehow understood why she kept it from him and everyone else around her. "Interesting."

A solemn smile spread on her lips, and her eyebrows crunched lightly. "You..." she sighed. "You don't think I'm lying... do you? Or weird? A... A freak?" Mori frowned at her choice of words, instantly realizing her delirium and hesitation. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off immediately. "It's a weird condition, and it's certainly not common... Especially for blind people like me. I..." She gave a heavy sigh once again. "I just needed to get this off my chest, I suppose..."

"No," he shook his head. "Not weird."

Her chest deflated in relief. "That's good to hear..."

No other words were spoken between the two for the rest of club hours, but the back of their hands laid limp next to each other, knuckles lightly brushing against each other and fingers nudging against the tips of digits.

* * *

Mori sat on top of his bed after club hours had ended, his bag carelessly tossed on the floor and sheets of paper peaking out through the zipper. His back fell on the bed with a thick _thump_ and dark, ominous eyes stare up at the ceiling. He thought of the host club; what type of themes they would have to come up with, what new customers may come in, if Honey would get anymore cavities, or if the twins would continue to harass Haruhi.

However, his thoughts fell upon Sybil. His lips threatened to quirk up in a smile at the thought of the blind girl. It was true that she was out of the sorts a tad, and she always had the impression of cheerfulness around her. But something about her caused the tall, indifferent man to have himself drawn to her.

The familiar ringing and buzzing of his phone disrupted his thoughts. He reached over for his mobile, flipping it open.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Takashi!" Honey's energetic voice barged through the speakers of the phone. "We're going to a beach in Okinawa over break! Kyo-chan said we can invite some other customers to come along," muffled giggling could have been heard through the background. "Should we invite Sybil-san?"

Shadowed hues widen at the thought. Would she even like to come along? He figured yes, but there was also that possibility that she wouldn't be interested. His eyebrows crinkled in thought, and soon he gave a grunt in response.

"Yay! You ask her, okay Takashi? I'll see you tomorrow!"

The line went dead. Mori sighed, sliding the phone from his ear and flipping it shut. His mind was swirling with thoughts now. Not of the Okinawa beach - oh no, he had been to Okinawa more times than he could count.

It was asking Sybil.

He let out a strained breath from his nose, shutting his eyes and raising a hand to his midnight wisps, running his lengthy digits through his hair.

_'Wouldn't hurt to ask.'_

* * *

"Okinawa?" she repeated, and Mori hummed in response.

"Yeah."

Sybil smiled, nodding eagerly. "I'd love to go! It's been quite a while since I've been to a beach."

Not realizing that he was holding his breath, he finally let it out and offered a small smile. "Okay."

"A week from now, right?"

"Yeah."

She giggled. "I'll let my mother and siblings know. Is it just a the host club and some other customers?"

"Yeah."

Once more, she laughed, both of them continuing to walk down the hall and to the club room. "Takashi-san, I noticed that many people call you 'Mori-san' or 'Mori-senpai' with the exception of Honey-san and I... Why is that?"

He paused, observing the blind girl's confused expression and hand laid upon the floral walls of the academy. Why _does_ he let her call him Takashi? Honey had mentioned the topic before, but he hadn't thought about it again until she brought it up again. Not even Tamaki calls him Takashi, or even Haruhi!

"It sounds better."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mm."

"Well, I'll keep saying Takashi-san, then!" she laughed. "I'm actually quite excited for the beach! I've always loved it. Even though I don't know how to swim," she shrugged sheepishly. "it's still fun to put my feet in the water and sand. Oh, and to collect seashells! My little brother loves seashells, so I might bring some back to him..."

His eyes were glazed with significance for her, nodding along and listening to Sybil's accented voice. His hands shoved themselves inside of his uniform pockets, slowly walking beside her and leading her the way to the host club room

"Er, sorry... Was I rambling on?"

Without delay, he shook his head. "No."

"Oh, okay," she exhaled in alleviation, then chuckled. "I sometimes carry on accident, so if I keep on talking and talking and you want me to stop, please don't be afraid on telling me to shut up. I won't be offended."

Mori kept quiet for a few more moments, reaching out for her arm and giving it a light squeeze. They turned left, walking straight for the famous host club double doors. They stood outside the entrance for a couple of minutes, Takashi finally opening his mouth for a response.

"Never."

Because if Sybil stopped talking, then there wouldn't be such convenient devotion and accord between the two.

And there wouldn't be any slight hints of amour between the duo.

* * *

The limousine ride to Okinawa was, albeit exhausting, entertaining to Sybil. She sat in between Mori and Honey, seat belt fastened and face apparent with thrill. The twins teased everyone and anyone around them, although occasionally pulling their 'brotherly love' act in front of the customers that decided to tag along. Which, of course, fell for it in a blink of an eye and wiggled with reverence.

Kyoya, as usual, sat alone behind and tapped on his keyboard of his laptop, his black notebook sprawled wide open on the seat next to him.

Haruhi - reluctantly - sat next to Tamaki, face slack with annoyance from his pestering and coos, occasionally calling Haruhi his 'daughter'.

Sybil had to cock an eyebrow at that. _'Daughter? Isn't Haruhi a boy...?'_

She glanced over to Honey's color, but noticed that his breathing was slow and steady, indicating that he was already fast asleep. She then turned her head to Mori's color, which was occasionally shifting. Sybil reached over to tap his shoulder.

"Takashi-san?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. _"Why did Tamaki call Haruhi his daughter? Isn't Haruhi a boy?"_

Mori smiled, almost laughing at her question. Would it be wise to tell the girl? It's not like she's going to go around and spreading their little scandal. He decided to give in, shrugging and whispering to her back.

_"She's not."_

Her clouded hues widen, and Mori couldn't help but grin at her expression. "What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"I... Wow," she snickered, keeping her voice low. "I would have never guessed that. Was her true gender always hidden, or...?"

"Tell you later."

She nodded and giggled. "Alright. I mean, I guess it's not much of a surprise... I did have my hunch, but I didn't put much thought into it."

He nodded. "Ah."

She reached her arms in the air and stretched her arms, sighing and resting her head back against the cushioned seat. Her heart thumped against her chest restlessly, delighted to be spending some time at the beach for the first time in many years. She wished she would have taken her siblings along, since they both love the beach as much as she does herself, but since it's only a host club vacation - along with some customers - she decided against the idea. However, it didn't stop her from feeling awful on leaving her siblings behind for a few days.

_'There's always next time.__'_ she thought with a smile.

Suddenly, her eyelids grew heavy and fatigue began to overtake her. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Takashi-san, I'm getting sleepy," she murmured, rubbing one of her frosty eyes with her hands. "Can you wake me up when we get there?"

He observed her sleepy frame with amusement, yet understanding. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"And if I fall asleep on your shoulder, feel free to shove me off."

Moments later, she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Her mouth was hardly parted, even breaths emitting from her nostrils and mouth, and chest heaving softly.

But eventually, her head lolled to the side and rested on Takashi's shoulder, her dark brown locks spread across and wrapping around her heart-shaped face and clinging onto her forehead. Mori was adjacent to the idea of pushing her sleeping form off from him. She looked too peaceful, and rather adorable, if he did say so himself. Instead, he let her snooze against his shoulder, taking the lone moment to relish the gentle company and warmth of Sybil.

Soon, the tall man was lulled to sleep by the tender sounds of her breaths.

* * *

**A/N: At first, I thought that this chapter was going well. Then I hit the middle and I was like, "OH GOD, THIS IS TERRIBLE. THIS IS BAD, BUT I'M JUST GONNA KEEP ON WRITING." I guess the ending's not as bad as I thought it would be, though.  
**

**Did you like this chapter? I hope so! I'll try to keep on writing as much as possible. Hopefully school won't consume me much this upcoming week. **

**I also added some impressions of romance between Mori and Sybil now. **

**But, hey, I'm just glad that I'm not having the two making out behind the host club's storage room by now.**

**That'll just make this fic go downhill.**

**Anyways, please do favorite, follow, and review! I appreciate them greatly.**

**kisskiss!**


	7. VII - Litus

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I really did thought this through. It was also pretty fun to write!  
**

**I normally don't like to add songs in fanfics, but I love it so much that I just _had_ to use it. It's so beautiful! I've always loved the color and smell of it.  
**

**The song is called _Sleepsong_ by _Secret Garden._  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

The air was warm and comfortable, her bare feet digging through the long coat of golden sand. She was grinning, cherishing the sun against her skin and the light green scent of the ocean. Honey had started laughing, running off to shore in glee. The customers that decided to tag along were stretching their arms above the air and gossiping among each other. The twins were already undressing to their swimsuits, Tamaki was (yet again) aggravating Haruhi, and Kyoya's glasses glared from the sunlight as he examined his surroundings.

"It feels beautiful here," she sighed. "But... it's too quiet. I don't see many colors... Is this a private beach?"

"Yeah," Mori responded. "Kyoya's."

"Ah, that explains it," she smiled, wrapping the strap of her tote bag around her shoulder. Unlike the other girls around her, she didn't necessarily need twenty different baggage compacted with makeup, different types of clothing for each hour of the day, or even an armada of high heels. A couple of simple, summer dresses, undergarments, her cell phone, and a couple of extra womanly needs in case if her _monthly friend_ decided to drop by unexpectedly was just enough for her. "I should have guessed that it was somewhere private, though."

Of course, she'd had to pay to come along as a customer, just as she'd paid to go into the host club everyday after school - no matter how many times Honey offered to pay for her, or in some cases Mori would offer. Sybil would refuse, obviously, since her entire family has much more money than she could even imagine, much to her distaste.

Sybil - instead of being a narcissistic, pampered child - was alternatively a humble girl. She tended to place others needs before hers and politely ask for assistance, rather than throwing a tempter tantrum and squealing like a stuck pig if she didn't receive any of daddy's money. She prefers the company of few friends and music instead of frilly dresses, makeup, and the latest gossip on who broke up with who and why.

In lieu, and most importantly, she never _truly_ depended on anybody. Of course, she'd tactfully ask for aid if she'd be switching to classes or trying to find her way to a new place, but Sybil always made plenty effort to try to favor her own needs and wants alone, while she went along and helped others if they desired or pondered.

Servants began to unload the limousine, grasping the luggages and purses of the ladies and shuffling off to the hotel near the private beach. Honey noticed this, and out of his natural curiosity, he skipped across the sand and to Kyoya, tugging on his shirt. "Kyo-chan! Where will we be staying?"

The bespectacled man pushed his lenses up to the bridge of his nose. "We'll be staying at my family's private villa right over the hill in the corner. Though, I don't believe we have any servants residing in their at the moment."

Honey glanced back to the twelve customers that came along - including Sybil, who seemed to be busy enjoying the fresh air - then turned back to face Kyoya. "Hey, Kyo-chan... Can Sybil-san stay with us in the villa?"

The said man raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "And why is that, Honey-senpai?"

"She just has to!" Honey argued back with a light frown. However, his lips curved back up into a joyful smile moments after. "I'm her guide, too! I've been permanently assigned to guide her where ever we go. So she _has_ to stay with us! I'm sure you have an extra room, right?"

Kyoya repressed a heavy sigh. He surely didn't want customers complaining on _why_ Sybil would stay with the hosts and not the rest of them. As he was eager to repudiate the idea, he unwillingly agreed to the idea. "Very well. I'll make sure to tell the servants not to retrieve her belongings, and to leave them in the limo until sundown."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, jumping up and down with his hands raised to the air. The boy scurried off to the blind girl, tackling her legs with great force. She gasped in surprise, laughing and placing her hands on his head. "You're staying with us, Sybil-san!"

"I... I am?" she asserted with a whim and light crinkle of her nose. "I thought I was staying at the hotel with the other girls?"

"Did you forget already, silly? I'm your guide. And as your guide, we both have to stick together!"

"Oh, right," sheepishly, Sybil laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I guess that does make sense."

Honey grasped Sybil's hand in his, pulling her away. "Let's play in the sand!"

She giggled, letting the light, pink and coral haze of Honey pull her away to the shore. Mori, who was watching, stood there with a passive aspect on his features. Others around him continued to unpack, walking to the sand and littering beach towels across the sand, setting up umbrellas, and applying sunscreen to skin.

His dark eyes remained on Honey and Sybil, had their feet in the salty, cool water. Laughter could be heard from the both of them, Honey occasionally splashing water on Sybil.

Takashi's features remained lax and stoic, but his heart swelled and pumped with zeal as he started to walk towards the direction his friends were in.

* * *

Now sitting on the beach towel, her legs straight and crossed in front of her, Sybil sighed while enjoying the warm, summer air. She discerned the auras around her. The twins seemed to be playing volleyball with a couple of other customers, soon pulling their twincest act that induced squeals from the customers. Then there was a prolonged line of customers, waiting their turn with a 'romantic' moment with Tamaki. She overheard Tamaki's charms and solicits, causing Sybil to shake her head.

_'Even on vacation, they're still doing business...' _she thought, turning her head to see Haruhi's color sitting alone. Sybil then smiled. _'I wonder how she got wound up in a club. Now that I think about it, the pitch of her voice can easily be mistaken for a guy's voice...' _She then saw Honey's color run by, giggling and playing tag with another customer. _'I wonder where Takashi-san is...'_

She decided not to search for him. It's time for everyone to relax and unwind, and she figured that Takashi and Honey could use a break from dragging her around. No matter what, Sybil always thought of herself as a burden to them, having them holding her hand or hooking their arm around her own and guiding her around. She felt awful, always wondering what they could be doing on their free time besides helping a blind girl.

"Haru-chan! Sybil-san!" a familiar voice called out. The color of Honey's tone flew by her, causing for Sybil to smile. "Let's go hellfish shunting!"

Haruhi, who was now grumbling, twitched her eyebrow. "I think you mean, 'shellfish hunting'." she replied. Sybil stood up, fixing the skirt of her silk beach dress and walking over to their direction. She smiled at Haruhi, then Honey, and finally glanced at Mori's color, extending her smile a little more. Haruhi then continued. "And I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting... Anywhere like this-"

The short haired, brunette girl stopped mid-sentence and gasped, staring at the bucket filled with nothing but shellfish. She grunted, slowly looking down and yelping. A variety of crabs were strewn across the loose sand. "What is this?!"

Sybil laughed, feeling the claws tickle the heels of her feet. She turned to Haruhi's color and quickly grasped her hand. "Jump over them!"

The two girls moved out of the way from the crabs, Sybil still smiling and kneeling down next to Honey. Mori, seeing that they're okay, glanced behind the rock and climbed over to view the commotion behind.

"Ah, Mori-senpai," Kyoya noticed, his lenses glaring. "My folks' private police force wanted to make up for their offense toward Honey-senpai earlier, so I'm letting them do this."

The abundance of men chanted in unison, looting the buckets of shellfish in an assembly line. Mori only nodded, climbing back down the large rock and sighing. Sybil craned her head to examine the color of Mori. She smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Mm. Yeah."

Large, pink buckets filled with shellfish, prawns, mollusks - were aligned and stacked in front of Haruhi and Honey. "Amazing! What a haul!"

Haruhi nodded and giggled in agreement. "We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight, huh?"

The color of Haruhi was packed and stuffed with delight, shining and purely glowing. Along with Honey's, of course. _'But he's always shiny.'_ Sybil thought with a soft laugh.

Tamaki came along, resuming to call Haruhi his 'little girl' and creating crab puns, while other ladies came along to see what the commotion is. Sybil was lost in thought, soon hearing girls screaming over a centipede and the twins creating a silly game called, 'Who Can Find Haruhi's Weakness' - which Sybil found it awfully foolish - and every single host (minus Kyoya) scattered to play the game.

Sybil emitted a heavy sigh, sitting by the rocks and pulling her knees up against her chest. Soon, she smiled to herself. "Poor Haruhi."

* * *

_'Well, things turned dramatically...'_ Sybil thought to herself while sitting at the dinner table after the commotion. She stood behind the rocks during the fight between Tamaki and Haruhi after he had saved her from drowning, listening into the argument. No one had noticed Sybil observing and heeding to their brawl, however, which she was thankful for. While she did not witness the act visually, the only thing she needed to do was to listen. In Sybil's mind, it was 50/50 between the two. She somehow understood where Haruhi came from, always wanting to be independent. Yet, she also understood Tamaki's point of view. What Haruhi had done was reckless, and Sybil presumed the fact that Tamaki was furious with her.

Sybil wasn't _furious_, per-say, but perturbed. She's thankful that Haruhi is alright, but hopes that she wouldn't make that same mistake again, and hopes that Haruhi would ask for help if needed.

Being alone in the dining room with the rest of the host members - except for Mori, who was fetching Haruhi - she fidgeted near the table. She turned to face Kyoya's color, and parted her lips to speak. "I'm glad she's alright..." she spoke.

Everyone turned their head to Sybil's direction, and Kyoya's ears perked at her words. He raised both eyebrows an inch, lowering his head to look at the blind girl. "Ah, so you're aware of Haruhi's gender?"

"Of course," she laughed. "I figured it out on the limo ride here. The colo- uh," Sybil coughed, attempting to hide her mistake. "The sound of her voice is a little too obvious. It can be easily taken as a male's pitch, but it was more of the angle and waves of her voice. Not to mention that Tamaki constantly called her his, 'daughter' or, 'little girl'."

The bespectacled man hummed under his breath, lenses briefly glistening. "I see," he murmured. "And I assume Mori-senpai had something to do with this?"

"Now, now, I don't wish to rat anyone out," she giggled. "I certainly don't want him to be in trouble because he gave me a hint. Although, I don't know the full story on why you feel the need to keep her gender a secret, but I'll leave it at that."

The twins widen their eyes, Tamaki only stared at Sybil, and Honey's light brown orbs were larger than flying saucers. Kyoya cleared his throat. "You do realize that you cannot tell this to anyone else, correct?"

She laughed. "And who would I tell? I consider all seven of you to be my friends," Sybil glanced around at all of them. "My only friends. I'm not the type to spread rumors in a blink of an eye. Trust me," she beamed. "Your secret is safe with me."

As wary as Kyoya was of this decision, he agreed and continued to set the tables up. Haruhi left the doors with Mori behind her, the twins and Honey fawning over her dress and Tamaki continuing to conceal himself in the corner.

Sybil sat next to Takashi in the dining room, Honey being next to her as well. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki, the twins sat next to each other (as always) and Kyoya sat near the end with his black notebook in hand. The clicking of the clock rang through Sybil's ears, creating sharp, mint green pins. The tension in the room made her feel uncomfortable, shifting in her seat and nibbling on her lower lip.

"Well, this is awkward." one of the twins announced, pulling the exact words out of the minds of everyone else.

Honey - thankfully - broke the silence. He awkwardly smiled, trying to cheer the mood. "Uh... let's eat now!"

* * *

Sybil sighed with relief after dinner. The crabs were delicious, she wasn't going to lie! Being a huge seafood fan herself, the meal was just like heaven for her. However, the strain and silence during dinner, (along with Haruhi and Tamaki giving each other the cold shoulder and eventually snapping) was unnerving. When Haruhi rushed off to the restroom after upsetting her stomach, Sybil stood up and offered to run after her, but Mori took a hold of her arm and disagreed. But it seemed to be the best to leave Haruhi and Tamaki alone that moment to fix themselves, and Sybil sat back down to finish her crabs.

She wiped her mouth with a cloth, standing up from her chair and stretching her arms up in the air. "This was... quite eventful."

"**We'll say.**" the twins agree in unison with a groan.

"I think I'm going to head to my room..." Sybil turned to face the blurred colors of Honey and Mori.

"I'm gonna clean up!" Honey announced. "Takashi, you can take Sybil-san to her room!"

He grunted in response, beginning to walk forward. Sybil followed after him, hands extending out to the walls to aid her from her lack of sight.

The walk to her room was silent. Not like the awkward, stiff silence before during supper, but more of a comfortable silence. A normal silence between the two. However, as usual - and as happily - she broke the silence first. "I hope those two make up. I'd hate to see them still fighting..."

"Mm," he mumbled. "They will."

She smiled. "They'll make up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I trust your judgement, Takashi-san."

Sybil started to turn left, but he lunged for her hand and shook his head. "No," he shook his head, gently pulling her away from the direction. "Here."

"Oh, okay," she timidly chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Sybil's cheeks began to heat up while he continued to hold her hand, roaming down the dark halls of Kyoya's villa. Her heart raced and she bit the insides of her cheek. _'Why do I feel like this?'_ she pondered with a furrow of her eyebrows, squeezing his callous hand. _'I... I don't feel this way when I'm holding onto Honey's hand... Or anyone else's hand, in general.'_ She continued to follow him, her hand clenched in his until they come to a complete stop.

"Here."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Takashi-san." she nodded her head and placed her hand on the doorknob of her room.

"Sybil."

Instantly, the brunette turned around and softened her facial expression, a small smile still plain on her features. _'This is the first time he's spoken my name...'_

"Yeah?"

He gave a monotonous hum. "Good night."

Sybil felt her heart flutter. She nodded once more at him, her top teeth grazing against her lower lip. His color seemed to brighten more after speaking.

"Good night, Takashi-san."

* * *

The only sound that was heard after the thunderstorm were the pattering of rain outside. Sybil laid in bed, the silk covers covering her petite form in a cocoon. Her chocolate hair splattered across the pure white pillow, and her eyes were fluttered shut. As peaceful as the blind girl looked, she was instead troubled. The sound of rain would have normally put her to sleep by now, seeing gold and silver dots flowing through the direction where the rain came from. Yet, what plagued the young female was _Takashi_, the man that swiftly caused her blushing like a bride on her wedding day.

Sybil groaned, tossing and turning on her bed restlessly until she heard a light, creaking noise. Brown rings caused her eyes to shoot open, and immediately she sat up in bed. She squinted her hazy hues until she focused on the light, pink color that stood by the door.

"Honey-san...?"

"Sybbie," Honey hiccuped. Sybil could have sworn that she heard her heart shatter at the childish sound of his voice, and the same nickname that her younger siblings gave her. "I can't sleep..."

Instead of shooing the boy away - even though she'd _never_ do such a thing! - she stepped out of her bed and extended her hands out, eventually finding the top of Honey's head. Her soft hands slid down until she found one of his hands, immediately assuming that his other hand was occupied with holding his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. "Here, lead me to your room."

He hiccuped once more and nodded, turning around and walking down the empty halls. Honey squeezed her hand and nudged the door open to his room. "Takashi is in the shower, a-and..."

"Shh, it's alright," she soothed the boy. "Go lay down."

He did as he was told, climbing on top of his large, draped bed and crawled under the covers. Sybil slowly walked to the boy, sitting at the edge of the mattress and tucking the sheets in. "Sybbie..." he whined. "Can you sing?"

She giggled. "Well, I _can," _she retorted, keeping her voice soft and low. "but that doesn't mean that I'm the best."

He pouted. "I want you to sing for me..."

Sybil sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright," she reached out to pull the covers over the boy up to his chin, then to his stuffed bunny. She placed Usa-chan under the silk covers next to the boy, and parted her lips to sing.

_"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby._  
_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay._  
_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow._  
_ Bless you with love for the road that you go..._

_ May you sail far to the far fields of fortune,_  
_ With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet._  
_ And may you need never to banish misfortune..._  
_ May you find kindness in all that you meet._

_May there always be angels to watch over you,_  
_ To guide you each step of the way._  
_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm..._  
_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

Her voice wasn't perfect. It was soft and low. Yet, she was afraid that if she were to go up another octave of her voice, it would crack and lose its pitch. Honey's eyelids began to droop at the sound of her voice, the lyrics slowly dwindling him to sleep.

"Sybbie, keep on going..." he requested, his voice just as childlike as always. She smiled, nodding and opening her mouth to continue with the verses.

_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness.  
Be loved in return to the end of your days.  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_...

_May there always be angels to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way.  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm...  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

The boy had finally fallen asleep by then. His breaths evened, his hands relaxed beside him, and his eyebrows ceased to crinkle. Smiling, she stood up from the bed and gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He reminded her of both of her little siblings - Elliot and Rosie - _combined._ It was only in Sybil's nature to care for the boy just as she cares and looks out for the younger members of her family.

In the background behind the door leading into Honey and Mori's shared room, Takashi stood near the doorway with rapt interest. Her voice had somehow beguiled him. Though, as Sybil was correct, she certainly wasn't the best. Her voice had split in some lyrics and pitches, and her voice wasn't high and squeaky unlike some voices other females have.

But Mori didn't mind. He didn't care.

It was Sybil's voice, and Sybil's voice only.

It was all he needed to lure himself closer to the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I think this is my longest chapter yet. I personally liked it the way it turned out, albeit probably a little rushed... I'm not quite sure. But here it is! This took me all day today, omg.  
**

**I should really finish my homework now.**

**And I actually wanted to update today, too. I don't know if I'll be too busy this week in school and marching band, so I wanted to update as soon as possible!**

**kisskiss!**


	8. VIII - Oris

**A/N: 'AYYY, GUESS WHO UPDATED. Finally! It took me a bit to think about what would happen after the previous chapter.  
**

**Well, here it is! Hope y'all enjoy this.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

"You can sing."

The baritone voice of Mori startled her. She squeaked and whipped her body around to face the blurred, colored silhouette. Shakily, the girl laughed. "I didn't notice you there, Takashi-san. You startled me!"

He grunted, slowly letting his dark hues adjust to the darkness of the halls. He placed his callous, yet gentle hand on her shoulder to guide her from the direction she was originally going to head. "Here."

"Oh, was I going the wrong way?" she cocked her head to the side analytically. "Sorry. Takashi-san saves the day once again for little Sybil, right?" the blind girl laughed at her ridiculous attempt of a joke and let the tall man escort her from the shared quarters. And though it was not noticeable, Mori let the corner of his lips curl up into a small smile at the girl beside him. Soon, he let his hand drop to his sides and continue their way.

"You can sing." he repeated himself, though letting the tone of his voice grow lighter and smoother. Sybil chuckled.

"Well, I _can_. Doesn't mean that I'm great, though."

"How long?"

"Umm," Sybil placed a finger on her chin in thought, taking tiny steps next to the colossal man. "I think since I was seven or eight? I couldn't really play any instrument from the start, anyways. I can't even read sheet music! Even if I could see, I believe I'd be terrible. I would make Bach and Tchaikovsky sob and rip their hairs out in frustration, and the colors and smell would be ghastly."

_That_ truly made Mori chuckle. It wasn't a full-blown laugh that he would eventually lose his breath, but a mere, humorous chuckle. He had the thought of Sybil playing the violin, pushing the bow against the strings terrifyingly and the instrument letting out sharp screeches. Or perhaps the clarinet; puffing her cheeks while playing, not maintaining her embouchure, and the constantly giving excruciating squeaks.

Sybil ears perked at the sound of his laugh. It was nice, she had to admit. His laughter was teal, offering off soft and amiable patterns from his aura. She couldn't help but laugh along, too. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh, Takashi-san," she asserted with a nudge to his forearm. "It's nice. You should laugh more often. It has a good color to it, too..."

He didn't know whether he had a response for that or not. Not that he would have a response to anything, in general. He only grunted in affirmation, walking alongside the petite girl and down the prolonged halls of Kyoya's villa. The question immediately popped in his head, and he oh-so desperately wished to ponder on about it with Sybil. "My aura."

The girl paused for a split second, but nodded. "What about your color?"

They halted outside of her room. Sybil reached for the door handle, but Mori caught her hand in his own. His fingers were wrapped around her wrist as delicately as he could, the feeling of her warm hand radiating through his causing his heart to flutter. The silent man loosened his grip, however, and parted his lips. "What is it?"

She hummed. "I knew you were going to ask that..." the girl cheekily responded. She made no attempt to pull her hand away from his grasp, seeing that she found the warmth of his palm relaxing. She chewed on the insides of her cheek in thought before pulling her palm away from his grip. "Hey, Takashi-san... Can you do me a favor real quick?"

His eyebrow quirked in thought of her sudden question. Did she completely sashayed his question aside as if it was nothing? Mori's impatience was slowly growing weary, but he surely didn't show it. Instead, he responded. "Yeah."

"Can you kneel down?"

The inquiry was definitely not what he was expecting. Yet, without arguing, he obliged to her request and went down on one knee while he propped his other leg up, resting his elbow on top. He was now around her height, albeit an inch or two shorter. His dark hues dart up to the girl, and soon realized how close they were. Their noses almost grazed against each other, and he could practically feel her breath against his toned skin.

Almost hesitantly, Sybil placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her thumb along his cheekbones. As gradually as possible, she slid her hands down and skimmed her smooth, thin digits over his lips.

To the bridge of his nose.

To his eyebrows.

To his eyelids.

To his forehead.

To his raven wisps that sat wildly on top of his head.

She ran her fingers through his black tufts, relishing how sleek and feathery they felt against her fingers. A small smile formed on her lips while she continued to drag her hands over his hair. Takashi had closed his eyes by then, the docile touch of Sybil sending him to composed and tranquil state. What was his question again? By this time, he completely forgot about it - let alone forget about _why_ she was inspecting his face. Sybil pulled her hands away from his hair and rested them on top of his shoulders. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open to stare at the girl in front of him in all but wonder.

The girl beamed at the man. "You have an interesting structure, Takashi-san," she whispered. "I can almost see it..."

He was near speechless, the sudden wave of realization hitting him abruptly. The only way she could practically _see_ is by not only seeing the auras around people, but by examining other facial structures with solely her hands. How could I be so blind not to notice her attempts? Takashi had thought grimly. He mumbled in acknowledgement of Sybil's observations, and evoked to stand himself back up. Yet, he was halted by Sybil's hands cupping his face; and curiously, he raised his head back up to meet her opaque orbs that he had somehow found himself looking forward to see them everyday.

Sybil smiled - Oh, but when is she never smiling? - and lightly lugged her fingernails against his skin, creating small and incoherent shapes on his cheek. "But you know me. I don't judge people by their appearances. I have almost no way to, anyhow," she crooned. "though it is nice to imagine what you may look like. I have always fantasized on how people would look. Don't you find it ever so fascinating that each and every one of us human beings have the same bone structure, same organs, and same blood - yet we all seem to look so different?"

Not necessarily knowing where she was heading with this, he couldn't help but nod in agreement. Her observation was true, and could be easily explainable by an average scientist. Sybil caressed his cheek with the back of her palm, now, though at this point she wasn't so sure if she was doing this out of friendship or... perhaps something a little _more_ than friendship. "When I was little, Takashi-san, I used to hate my blindness. I used to hate the colors I saw, the scent of music, the sight of voices, and the tastes of names. I used to _despise_ my gift with the passion. I wanted to be normal like the others, I wanted to see the sky and my little siblings... I wanted to _notice_ my surroundings.

"I've spent countless nights of crying and asking whoever it is above _why_ I have been cursed with such a thing. I didn't know how to deal with my Synesthesia. I didn't know what was wrong with me."

Takashi frowned at her story. He didn't know what it was like to have Synesthesia, let alone be blind, but he couldn't help but imagine the life without sight, and instead seeing various colors. One would probably wish they would have the ability to smell songs and taste names, but in reality... If that person didn't know what the condition was, they would question their normality and insanity just as Sybil did when she was a child.

"The day I found out what I had... I don't think I have ever been so relieved," her voice suddenly became melancholy, like music to Takashi's ears. "I was still confused, nevertheless, but I was... relieved. My mother thought I had some sort of brain tumor, my father thought I had was acting out, and my grandmother... Well, I won't go into detail what she thought of me," Sybil laughed humorlessly. "but I was so relieved... It didn't stop me from wanting to be like other kids. However, from that day out, I learned new things about myself and why I am the way I am today. I learned about my sharp perceptions, my enhanced hearing, and my heightened sense of smell. I learned how to cope with my sensibility, and I soon taught myself not to care about being normal. I am who I am, and I don't think anyone could change that..."

There was a pregnant silence between them after Sybil finished her story. Her hands were still rounding his cheeks, and Mori could swear that her both of their eyes were locked with each other for a millisecond. With a soft grunt, took her hands with his and stood up, his touch lingering on her palms before reluctantly pulling away. He didn't need words to express his thoughts of her story - the comfortable silence between the two said it all. Sybil giggled.

"I'm going to sleep, then," she covered her mouth with the back of her hand to yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Takashi-san."

"Yeah..." he murmured. Sybil turned to face the door and reached for the doorknob. Mori inhaled through his nose and parted his lips to declare his question for the last time that night, but the blind girl interrupted him with a layoff of her movements.

"And no, I will not tell you your color," she avowed with a tender rise of her voice. "Not just yet, at least..."

* * *

The limousine ride back to home was just as exhausting as the ride was to Okinawa a couple of days prior. Excitement had died down to low, hushed conversations and snores from sleeping hosts and customers. The twins rested their heads against each other, snores escaping their nostrils and open mouths. Tamaki laid his head back against his seat, his violet eyes only half-lidded. Haruhi was creating small, idle chat with the rest of the ladies who are awake. Kyoya was (unsurprisingly) tapping his fingertips away on his black keyboard and occasionally pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. Honey was laying his head on Sybil's lap and his legs on top of Mori's lap, Usa-chan snugged tightly against his chest and his thumb raised to his lips.

Takashi turned his head down to face Sybil, who was awake as a rooster just before sunrise. Headphones were wrapped around her ears, her dark brown locks tied into a braid and wrapped around her left shoulder. He glanced down at her iPod, reading the screen. She did mention before that she would be "reading", but he wasn't sure what exactly she was reading. When the screen scrolled automatically, he mentally hummed in response to his own question. _'The Lord of the Rings.__'_ he thought. A good choice, but Takashi had never been hooked on those types of books. However, he had to admit that the movies weren't so bad. He only saw a clip or two of the first movie, and it's been quite a hit worldwide.

Sybil's mouth was twirled into a smile while listening to the book, and without her conscious about his abiding gaze, he continued to observe the girl. His mind was filled with thoughts about her singing voice from the night before, and her emotive, descriptive story. That night, all Mori could do was toss and turn at the imagination of a younger Sybil curled up in bed, sobbing her heart out and desperate to know what was wrong with her. He thought of Sybil's cheerful, vibrant face lighting up when she found out what her condition was. He thought of her expressive, genial voice explaining to her family on what she practically saw.

How she put her words together were so vivid, so... so realistic. The first thing that came to Mori's mind was that Sybil would make a fantastic storyteller, if she wasn't already one, that is. He pondered on what other story, or perhaps songs she has hidden behind the back of her brain. Surely he wouldn't mind listening to them at all, and Honey would most definitely be interested in them, too...

Takashi shook his head. What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? Only the simple flash of Sybil's face and the memory of her voice in his head sent his heart pounding against his chest a thousand miles per hour. He had to admit; Sybil was odd. Odd in a good sense, of course. She had unexpected characteristics to her, aimless conversations, and dare he say that her smile was truly _captivating_ in his eyes.

Could he be developing feelings for this young, blind girl?

Part of him agrees to his adoration for the young girl, but the other part is in shock at his own confession to himself. When was the last time he has been drawn to a young woman such as herself? When was the last time that his heart sped in reverence towards a female? When was the last time he felt at ease just by a woman's touch? He balled his hands into fists with frustration, his breath hitching and his dark eyes staring at nothing in particular straight ahead. He silently gulped, occasionally tossing another glance to the unaware girl next to him.

"We will be arriving in about twenty minutes," Kyoya announced after clearing his throat. "We'll drop our customers off first at their homes. Please notify everyone else, if possible."

Haruhi nodded and Tamaki, who had also caught Kyoya's report, nodded as well and went to notify the other females. Mori decided not to wake Honey up - not afraid of his irascible demeanor, as a matter of course. In fact, he wished to advise and speak with Sybil for a little while longer before his nosy cousin's waking. Mori reached to tap on Sybil's shoulder. Sybil lightly jumped in surprise, but grinned, knowing who it is, and popped her headphones out from her ear. "Yes, Takashi-san?"

He stifled a sigh of fidelity. "We're almost home."

"Oh, okay!" she exclaimed. "Honey-san is still sleeping, right?"

"Yeah."

She giggled. "Well, silly, aren't you going to wake him up?"

"I'll carry him."

Sybil ran her fingers through Honey's caramel locks. "He's like a child. Though, that's kind of obvious," she snorted to herself. "But it's kind of cute, actually. He reminds me a lot of my younger siblings... Elliot and Rosie. Have I told you about them?"

Takashi shook his head. He was about to correct himself, however, but Sybil had the appearance of feeling his movements, and continued on. "Well, Elliot is seven. He's the youngest, and such a sweetheart. He's always found reading, sometimes hiding behind mum's legs, but most of the time he always wants to spend time with me," her smile was spread from ear to ear. "And then there's Rosie. She's nine years old, turning ten in a couple of months, but she is a _huge_ troublemaker. She's somehow pulling pranks on Elliot, our chauffeur - Mr. Wright - or playing in the mud in the woods behind our manor. She tends to carry the mud with her and spread it across the house," Sybil laughed. "But she's a good kid. She needs to brush her teeth a little more often, but she's my sister. They're my siblings, and I love them... If their personalities mix together, it'll be just like Honey-san." Sybil finished and chewed on her lower lip, continuing to run her hand mindlessly through Honey's hair.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to listen to her speak more and more each day. He wanted to listen to her all day, even if it was a string of curses or her venting out on him. Mori let a smile spread his lips at her explanation, and rested his head back against the seat. "You seem happy."

"Mm," she murmured. "I suppose I really am..."

A full half hour passed. It took about ten minutes to drop the majority of the customers off, bidding their goodbye's and thank you's. Another ten minutes passed until they finally reached Sybil's manor, the limousine coming to a complete stop. Mori glanced outside the window to see her home, and serenely sighed at Sybil's department. As gently as he could, Takashi took Honey in his arms and set him aside, careful and making sure that he was still sound asleep. He reached over and opened the door for Sybil, and she nudged it open with her foot.

"Thank you," she gratefully nodded her head to everyone. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time!"

"Of course, Miss Danes!" Tamaki exclaimed with pure frenzy. "It was truly an honor having a beautiful lady like you you attend with us!"

Brushing his flirtatious comments off with a shake of her head, and glanced back to Takashi's color. "Yeah, alright. You're welcome."

Kyoya peeked his head around the front seat. "Do you need an escort, Sybil-senpai? Any of us would be happy to lead you inside."

"That would be nice, actually," Sybil agreed with a reassured sigh. "Takashi-san? Do you mind?"

"No."

He scooted himself out from the limousine and extended his arm out, letting Sybil take a hold of it and slowly walking up the path that led them to the parlor door. Sybil was the one to break the silence, as always, by giggling. "It was really fun. It was nice visiting a beach again, especially if it was clean and empty. I wish I could live near a beach like that forever..."

"Yeah."

They sauntered up the steps and stand in front of the wooden door of her home. She remained her beam, pulling her hand from Takashi's arm. "I'll see you on Monday, then?"

He nodded. "See you on Monday..."

Takashi turned to walk down the stairs, but in a blink of an eye, Sybil reached her hand out and grasped onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Wait," she tugged on his sleeve. He paused, turning back around to see the blind girl gripping onto his sleeve. Her smile was intact, yet... Was that a tint of blush staining her cheeks? Mori narrowed his eyes a little bit and tried to take notice of it, but couldn't continue longer as his attention was turned back to her breathy laugh. "Can... Can you kneel down? Just a little bit, not too much."

What was she going to do now? Interest got the best of him once again, however, and he did as he was told. He bent his knees a tad so now that her head was almost above his shoulder. She felt her cheeks heat up, and for some irregular reason, Takashi's heart sped once more.

"Close your eyes."

Slowly - almost reluctantly - he closed his eyes and tried his best to even his breathing out. He felt her hands cup his face once more, and for a moment he thought she was going to examine his structures again just like the night before.

Oh, but how wrong his judgement was.

He felt a pair of warm lips against his cheek, and his dark eyes shot open in surprise. The kiss lingered on his skin, and when she pulled away, Mori felt himself slowly feel... Empty. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he looked at Sybil in wonder. She was flustered by her actions, so it seemed, and perhaps a little nervous. Sybil let a sigh out.

"Well, u-um," she murmured. "Thank you for everything, Takashi-san. S-See you Monday..."

Rapidly, she turned and reached for her doorknob, pulling the door open and shutting it immediately after. Mori stood himself back up and raised a hand, his fingertips ghosting over the feeling of her lips that was on his cheek moments before. His eyes ceased from its stunned phase and gradually turned into an... _earnest_ gaze for Sybil.

_'She is going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

**A/N: I kind of wanted to get this done before school tomorrow, so yeah. ****I think this turned out okay. I hope it's not rushed, either! But I did kind of wanted to hurry this chapter out for all of you. c: **

**********I'm actually starting to like the increase of romance with Sybil and Mori. For once, I'm starting to like something in my fics LOL. I'll have to control myself and not get carried away with this. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please do review and give your honest opinions. It helps me improve my chapters for the future!**

**kisskiss!**


	9. IX - Simitu

**A/N: So, I uploaded this a little earlier than I expected. I won't be updating much this upcoming weekend because I'll be out with my family, but hopefully I'll be able to update sometime later on next week or weekend. **

**I think school's been going well now, I think. Nice and steady. My friend's been teasing me about spending my time writing this fanfic LOL. But I don't care. 'Tis very fun to write~**

**Also, I have officially reached about 100 followers on this story! This makes me so happy and giggly inside! It may be a meager amount to a lot of you out there, but it means _so_ much to me. Thank you!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

By the time it was midnight, her fingernails were all ripped out due to her maddening dilemma on her actions. _'Oh, why did I do that? He must think I'm too desperate! What if he didn't like it when I did that...? You're such a fool, Sybil!' _ She tossed and turned on her bed, tossing the blankets off of her body and eventually pulling them back up to her chin, only to repeat her actions moments later. What if she just made their friendship awkward due to the kiss on the cheek? _'Well... It was a friendly kiss on the cheek... Right?'_ She groaned to herself and placed a palm on her forehead, rubbing it in circles in attempt to rid of her growing headache. The stress of the mere thought of what happened that very morning caused a swarm of olive and chartreuse gloom her vision all around her darkened room.

"Damn it, Sybil," she hissed to herself. "You have to start thinking before you act!"

Nevertheless, the girl was immensely confused. She didn't even know if the kiss on his cheek was friendly or showing hints of her slight (and her befuddled) romantic hints towards the man! Her largest worry was if that tiny peck on his cheek would either crash their friendship, or let their relationship bloom into something more. _'But... Takashi-san isn't the type to withdraw from a friendship in a heartbeat. What if he's just as flustered as I am?' _Sybil shook her head and laughed softly. Soon, the colors receded, and she managed to calm herself down.

_'I don't even know if I can imagine Takashi-san blushing over a small kiss! Judging by how many customers he receives, he's rather popular with the ladies...'_

The door creaked open from her room. Sybil's ears perked at the sudden noise, and lifted her head to scan the auras in front of her. She smiled when she realized who they were, and scooted herself to the edge to make room. "Rosie? Elliot? What are you doing up?"

Rosie had her hand in her pajama pocket, while Elliot was holding onto her free hand and wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Elliot pulled his hand away from Rosie's and ran to Sybil, quickly wrapping his arms around her torso and burying his face at the crook of her neck. He stifled his quivering sobs, occasionally stuttering mumbled words. Sybil furrowed her eyebrows and ran her hand up and down to soothe her little brother. "Rosie? What happened?"

"He had a nightmare," she muttered, shoving her other hand in her pocket and looking down at the floor. "It... It was about you."

Sybil frowned, continuing to hold her brother in her arms. "Would you two like to talk about it?"

...

She took the silence as a _no._

The blind girl sighed, patting the cushioned bed for Rosie to also climb. "You two are sleeping here for tonight."

They nodded, crawling under the sheets. Rosie was to the right of Sybil, while Elliot was to the left. His arms were snugly wrapped around her waist, and Rosie simply laid her head on her older sister's shoulder. The blind girl laid her head back down on her pillow and ran her fingers through Rosie's chocolate locks, and her palm ran up and down Elliot's back.

"Sybbie?" Elliot's tiny voice squeaked. "Can you tell us a story?"

"A new one, too." piped in Rosie.

She laughed, shifting a little to a more comfortable position. "Alright, alright."

* * *

"...kashi?"

Mori snapped away from his trance, lightly shaking his head and turning to face his much smaller cousin, who was stuffing his face with his signature strawberry cake. The tiny blonde cocked his head in confusion, eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong? You almost never space off like that!" then, Honey frowned. "You don't have a fever, do you? Maybe Usa-chan can make you feel better!"

"No," he shook his head, politely declining his cousin's offer. "I'm fine."

Honey lowered his hands and placed the plate of cake on top of the side table in the living room. Honey crossed his legs and writhed around for a slight moment. His features lit up seconds later, an imaginary light bulb popping over his head. "Oh, oh! Are you thinking of Sybbie?"

It took Takashi a few seconds to register what exactly 'Sybbie' meant, but it eventually clicked in his brain. His cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, and he averted his gaze from Honey. "No."

The boy giggled. "Don't deny it, Takashi! You like Sybbie, don't you?"

"..." Mori finally sighed. "A little."

Brawling laughter escaped the boy's mouth. "That shouldn't be a problem, right? I think she likes you back!"

The man reflected for an instant. It was possible for the blind girl to like him back - of course, judging by her kissing him on the cheek and blushing afterwards - but he was... unsure. Of course, he was beloved and surrounded by the host club customers all around. Not to mention that there are quite a few ladies out there who have taken a large liking to him, but none of them have ever genuinely ignite his interest. Moreover, Takashi has never been in a legitimate relationship before! Yet, when it all came down to Sybil... He could never take his mind off of her. All he could see were those vague, undiscerning eyes of hers and that lopsided smile.

It could be some minor puppy-love. It could be some intense infatuation with looks rather than authentic feelings.

Yet, strangely enough, his mind and heart strongly disagrees with those thoughts and tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Probably."

Honey composed himself at last, and reached out for his cake again. "I think you and Sybbie would be good together! You two _do_ get along well already. _Oh_, I wonder how Tama-chan would react to this! I have to tell him now!"

He scooted himself off from the seat and set his cake back on top of the table once again, starting to rush off to his cell phone. In a flash, Mori reached out for the back of his jacket and lifted him up by the scruff as if he was a lost puppy. Honey squirmed. "Takashi?"

The said man stared at his cousin. _"Bad idea."_

* * *

"Good morning, Sybbie!"

She laughed at the sudden impact of Honey's weight and arms wrapped around her. She hugged him back and patted his head, joyful that his light pink color is glowing. "Good morning, Honey-san," she greeted with a nod, slowly turning to review Mori's color right near the boy. It was peculiarly... dull. It shocked Sybil, who marginally widened her eyes at the lack of vibrancy of his aura. Regardless, she still beamed. "and good morning, Takashi-san."

"Morning."

His voice was deadpanned, routinely, but there was something... off. The teal streams of his voice were wavering and tedious, and it seemed to lack his orderly officiousness. She crinkled her eyebrows and her smile slowly fell into a thin line. Honey pulled away and continued to talk on and on about the day's schedule and the club hours. Sybil only nodded, but her focus remained on Mori.

While Honey skipped off in front of him, she remained by Mori's side. "Takashi-san, is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"...Are you sure?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"It... doesn't seem like it."

"I'm okay."

Sybil paused, letting a teasing smile form on her mouth. "Are you _sure _you're sure?"

He sighed, but couldn't help a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze of affirmation. He found her persistence rather humorous, but it made his stomach and heart flutter with butterflies at her tending nature. "I'm positive."

She chuckled, nudging her head in an affirmative sign, and continued to stroll along the halls. Takashi eventually let his hand slip off her shoulder and fall back down to his sides. Sybil, on the other hand, gripped her leather school bag against her chest tightly. However, she wasn't quite sure if he was really fine as he claims to be - especially by the peck she gave him!

"Hey, Takashi-san," she spoke lowly. "About the other day... When I kissed your cheek. Um..." she bit her lower lip. "Did... Did that bother you? At all?"

There was a substantial silence between the two other than the pattering of their feet against the marble flooring, and the conversations of other students surrounding them. She let a breath out. "I'm sorry if it did; I really am! I shouldn't have do-"

"No. Don't be."

Sybil craned her head, goggling at his aura. Oh, how it had brightened tremendously! It shimmered and sparkled just as before, and she found her smile broadening just by the sight. "Alright... I was worried if you were a little freaked out because of that... It's good to here that you're not!"

"Yeah."

The warning bell chimed, and just before they turned to arrive in their classroom, Sybil tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Hey, Takashi-san," she began. "Can you do me a favor after club hours?"

He halted his movements, and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure."

Sybil grinned. "There's a little courtyard around the outside of this school, right? Is it okay if you can take me there after club hours? I'd like to sit around for a little while outside for some fresh air."

"Okay."

She giggled. "Thanks a ton, Takashi-san!"

When they arrived inside of their classroom, he gave a low, monotonous hum under his breath. "No problem..."

* * *

Sybil inhaled slowly, and finally let her breath out while standing out in the courtyard. "It feels beautiful!" she whispered in awe, relishing the warm air hitting her body. She could her the pleasant splashes of the fountain near her, tiny bursts of water flying out and hitting against her skin in such a refreshing manner. She crooned, grinning from ear to ear and turning to face Takashi's color. "It's quiet here, too. People don't come here often, do they?"

"No."

"It's a shame," she sighed. "Even though I can't really see this place, it... it feels so wonderful!"

He offered a small smile at her delightful charisma. He leaned over and placed a hand on her back, apprehensively leading her to the bench. "Sit here."

The girl stuck her hands out in attempt to find the bench, but eventually capturing the bars of it and slowly seating herself. Takashi seated himself next to her, placing his hands lazily just below his abdomen. Sybil furrowed her eyebrows in perplexity, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, you don't have to stay here, Takashi-san. I just wanted to stay here for a bit; you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "I want to."

"Oh, okay."

They sat in silence, hearing the sounds of nothing but the splashing water, the rustling of leaves from the trees, and the smooth wind whistling inside of their ears. A smile broke out once more on her plump lips, and parted them to continue with their conversation. "Elliot had a nightmare a couple of nights ago. I think Rosie was afraid of what his nightmare was, but she didn't admit it. They both came into my room and climbed on my bed, asking me to tell them a story to make them feel better..." humbly, she laughed. "Would you like to hear it?"

His dark hues expanded a tad, nodding his head in interest. "Yeah."

"Well, it was something that I remembered right on the spot. My mother used to tell me this story... I don't really know if they even enjoyed it, or understood the message, but they fell asleep to it anyways." Giggling, she began her story.

* * *

_"A young man sauntered through the forest with great pride, a deceased doe slung right over his shoulder and his hunting bow grasped tightly in his hand. He was grinning - a sort of grin that would send shivers down one's spine. __He heard a young girl singing right under the willow tree; the heart of the forest. It stood tall and noble with verdant leaves and vines hanging from the top. The young girl had hair like fire, wrapping around the branches like rope. She sang a low, sorrowful hymn that had drawn the man closer to the girl. She looked up at him, her eyes as green as emeralds, and glared at him with lack of interest. _

_'Come with me, my maiden,' he had dropped his gear on the ground with a loud thump, extending his arm and hand out to the girl. 'come from thy willow bed.'_

_She looked at him serenely, shaking her head no and averting her gaze from the tenacious man. 'I cannot leave this place, ser. Do not ask me to follow where you lead...'_

_Taken aback by her strong words, he hesitantly hoisted his gear and buck over his shoulder, languidly leaving the girl behind..._

_The same man from the day before walked through the forest. A coat of green was wrapped around his back, and in his hand held a bright yellow rose ridden with thorns. He arrived to the willow once more, listening to his love's melodic voice. So young, so serene, and wrapped with such beauty.  
He stood under the tree, and he gave her the yellow rose. The red-haired girl stared at him, slack with any emotion. _

_'Girl, my heart you've captured. Oh, I will be your groom.'_

_She paused, merely shaking her head and averting her gaze from the tenacious man. 'I will not wed you. I cannot leave this place, ser. Do not ask me to follow where you lead...'_

_Frustration had overtook the man. His pompous expression formed into a scowl, and his large hands crushed the flower with no force intended. He spun on his heels and left the girl behind...  
_

_By the third day, he had strutted through the forest in the dead of night. An axe as sharp as a knife was gripped in his clammy palms, and a malicious grin was twisting his face. 'I'll take the green-eyed fairy,' he hissed to himself. 'and she shall be my wife...  
'I will raise my children with her. With her... I shall live my life.'_

_The girl wept when she saw and heard him. 'Do not fret, my maiden,' he spoke sternly. 'I will set you free!'_

_She sobbed and sobbed relentlessly as the man took his axe and used it, bringing down her ancient willow tree. She collapsed onto the floor, her red hair sprawled over the grass and remnants of her home. Her hands covered her emerald eyes, and the man towered over her._

_'Your willow has fallen, my maiden,' the man said. 'Now you belong to me!'_

_'Ser, please, I cannot leave.'_

_'Do not ask me to follow you!'_

_'I do not wish to wed you, ser.'_

_'Please!'_

_As the girl pleaded and pleaded on, she grew weaker and nimble. She followed him out of the forest and soon collapsed upon the earth. Her legs had taken her but a distance from her lushed homeland.  
The man, desperate, shook the girl in attempt to wake her from her deep slumber. However, right before her eyes, his red-haired beauty faded into a starlit flower that would bloom for only one night._

_The man stood in shock and horror, his eyes filling with nothing but sorrow. _

_He could not take from the forest what was never meant to leave..."_

* * *

Mori exhaled in awe subsequently. "Wow..."

Sybil was a tad flustered. "Was... it bad?"

A little too quickly, he shook his head. "No... it wasn't."

She sighed in relief. "That's good... My mother used to tell me this story when I was younger. Except... Well, I suppose I kind of revised it a bit over the years, but I've always loved this story. My siblings didn't quite catch onto the story seeing that they fell asleep seconds after I started," she gave an unladylike snort. "but it doesn't stop me from sharing it with other people."

"It's amazing."

"Mm," she smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Another breeze hit them harshly, an abrupt shiver running down Sybil's spine. It was growing later in the day judging by the direction the sun was hitting Sybil's body, and the soft chirps of birds all around.

"Hey, Takashi," the blind girl began with a quirk in her voice, a cordial smile curving her lips. It was the first time that she spoke his name without any formalities at the end. She felt rather daring, and reaching for his hand, she gave his palm a light squeeze. He was caught by surprise in her action, but does not hesitate to squeeze her hand back. "...Do you want to know your color?"

A peaceful reticence shadowed over them, and Takashi took this moment to ponder on about his answer. He also took this moment to scan over her natural grace. He rolled his thumb along her knuckles soothingly, and soon he raised the hand to press the back of it against his lips.

The feeling caught Sybil offguard, and she felt her cheeks rise in heat. "T-Takashi?"

He slipped away from her palm, staring directly at her face. "No."

"Wh-What?"

He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the cheek. The sensation brought Sybil's heart racing and pumping against her chest. Was this how he felt when she kissed him on the cheek? Her lips were agape just slightly, and her breathing quickened. Takashi pulled away from her cheek and cupped her face in his large, callous palms.

"Not yet."

"Not... yet?"

He grunted in response after, his thumbs brushing along her cheekbone. Since when did this turn into such an intimate moment? Mori didn't even know what he was doing; more-so, he was acting all out of instincts. Sybil, on the other hand, was rolling along with it. She wasn't complaining, in any manner! What is there to complain about? She was flushed more than ever, and she felt that her heart would rip out of her chest at any moment.

"But why?" she squeaked. "I thought you wanted to know...?"

"I do," he continued. His digits slid down from her cheeks and back to her hands again, taking both of them in his and intertwining their fingers. "But not now."

She huffed, blowing a stray piece of chocolate hair out from her forehead. "You're confusing."

"I know."

She chuckled, and a small smile composed on his lips. Still holding onto his hands, she arched her left eyebrow a couple of centimeters.

"Takashi...? Do you like me? And not in a... friendship way."

There was silence, but she had come to a conclusion that it was no shocker for the man to give no answer for a few seconds before (and finally) responding.

"Yes."

Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyebrows were raised, and Mori could've sworn that he saw a spark in her eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

Sybil broke into a smile - a genuine smile, and she squeezed onto his palms and emitted a breathy laugh. She opened her mouth for a response, but for once in her entire life, Sybil couldn't find words to speak. Takashi took this moment to give off a small chuckle and retract his hands from her own, reaching for the back of her head. Locks of her brunette hair were wrapped around his prolonged digits, and his smile was tangible.

His breath caught in his throat, and so did Sybil's as she felt him grow near her face. Seconds later, they both leaned in at the same time, and fireworks sparked in their minds.

And for that moment, Takashi's color was all she could see.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ayyy, who doesn't love a good, cheesy ending for a chapter? I tried my best not to make this as cheesy and romantic-gooey as possible, but I couldn't contain it. *ugly sobbing*  
**

**OH! The story that Sybil had told here is called _The Willow Maid_ by _Erutan_. Look it up on youtube, it's actually a song! All credit of that story goes to Erutan Music on youtube. Really, check her stuff out! It's beautiful. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope it's not too rushed, or too crappy, or too... anything negative, haha! All reviews and tips are truly appreciated!**

**kisskiss!**


	10. X - Peto

**A/N: Officially reached ten chapters now! And the update definitely doesn't count as one, hehe. I can't believe it, though. Ten chapters, around 80 reviews, 70-something favorites, and about 100 followers! ...Guys, this is only ****_10 chapters._**** I... I really can't believe it. I'm almost afraid to think of what would happen when I reach 15 chapters, or even 20! **

**This is so amazing, you guys. I want to thank each and every one of you for helping and making this happen! It's heartwarming to know that my fic here is loved by so many of you. I'd like to thank all the reviews I've received here. Oh, and a special shout-out to _MyKittyChan, I see you see, loopyhutton, _and _AnimeBestie_ for always giving me such great reviews on here! They truly keep me going, and I look forward to every review I receive on here every time I post a new chapter. So, thank you! *hug*  
**

**Alright, alright, I'll stop being sentimental here~  
**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

"So," coughed Sybil. "This... is how it is being in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

They sat in Takashi's family limousine, their backs leaning against the plush seats of the automobile and the sun slowly setting at the horizon. Occasionally, the tires would run over a few potholes, causing their bodies to jolt a tad along the seat belts. Sybil hummed soon after, and let a furtive smile creep on her lips.

"Huh... It's much different than I thought it would be like."

"How?" Mori raised an eyebrow. All she did was chuckle and shrug.

"I don't know. Something along the scenario of linking arms and riding horses off to the sunset?"

He almost snorted. "You're silly."

"I know."

She rested her head back to the plush seat, relaxing herself. "Thank you for giving me a ride, by the way. You really didn't have to; I was going to call Mr. Wright anyways."

"It's fine." Mori responded with a gentle urge of his normally-monotonous-voice. His black hues shifted from blank to tender while peering at the blind girl next to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he still couldn't believe the fact of him being in a relationship. It wasn't necessarily an _awful_ thing, but it made him curious about plenty of scenarios. He would eventually have to meet her parents, correct? And she would have to meet his father and his younger brother, Satoshi.

Surely his family wouldn't have a problem with him having a girlfriend. As a matter of fact, they would _encourage_ it. Instead, Takashi dwindled over what his family's reaction would be when they see that Sybil is technically _blind._

The Morinozuka family is noble, loyal, and can be unquestionably generous at times. It would be quite a shocker if they were to completely deny Sybil's disability and quickly dispose of her from Takashi. And now that he thought about it, it would be a very foolish thing to be done by his father. He took a deep breath to calm himself down; there's still plenty of time for their relationship to progress. Now is not the time to worry about their family's approval.

Preferably, he turned and took that chance to admire Sybil. She was strangely silent, as if the tables have turned. Her hands were folded and lazily placed on her lap, her blind orbs were staring straight ahead as always, and a smile was evident on her foreign appearances. He extended his palm for her own petite one, holding it ever-so delicately in his. He watched her smile widen at his touch, and squeezed his hand in return.

Sybil's mind was muddled with thoughts of their new relationship. It sent her heart dashing a thousand miles per hour! It made her think of the positives; their increase of friendship, intimacy, and learning how to sincerely love each other. But... She breathed out through her nose. What if Mori was doing this out of some sort sympathy? _'No,'_ she mentally shook her head. _'He definitely wouldn't do that... He's not that type of person.'_

Was their relationship going by too fast? They've known each other for a little bit - not too long, but Sybil and Takashi somehow felt themselves... _click._ It wouldn't hurt to give this a shot, and both of them had a good feeling about their relationship together.

She felt the limo come to a complete stop, her body jerking forward just slightly. "We're here?"

"Yeah." Mori nodded. Sybil undid her seat belt and slung the strap of her leather back around her shoulder. His chauffeur rapidly went around to open the door for them. Takashi slid out first, then reaching his hand in to aid Sybil out of the vehicle. She held onto his arm while making the steps and slabs of her manor.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sybil began with a nod of her head. He followed his nod after, reaching for her hand and placing a brisk kiss on her knuckles.

"See you tomorrow."

Softly sighing, she flushed and smiled at him. Retracting her hand, she gave him a tiny wave and opened the door of her home, disappearing behind it and leaving Takashi standing outside. He let a sigh leave him, a smile plastered on his face, and he turned to leave.

Inside of her home, Sybil grinned at the auras of her younger siblings. "Oh? You two are quiet."

Rosie looked at Elliot, then craned her head to view her older sister. "Who was that man with you?"

"Takashi. He's one of my guides." she smiled. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why did he kiss your hand?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rosie exclaimed. "Is he your _boyfriend?_"

Sybil pretended to look taken aback. "That is none of your concern!"

The younger boy tackled Sybil's legs. "No one dates Sybbie! I don't want her to leave me behind!"

Rosie continued. "He's really cute! How old is he? Is he nice? Spill the details, sis!"

"Sybbie, did you hear me?"

"Is he super kind to you? Answer!"

"That's enough, you two," Sybil finally interjected with a laugh. "Elliot, I would _never_ leave you behind!" she knelt down and lifted the boy, wrapping her arms around and locking his legs around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "You're always going to be my knight in shining armor. And Rosie," she looked at her sister's color. "I'll tell you more later tonight. I just don't wish to spare mum the details just yet."

"What details?"

Sybil whipped her head to see her mother's cream and blue-colored swirls. She beamed at her, setting Elliot back down to the floor. "Not much. Only what happened during club hours today."

Myrtille didn't buy it. The middle-aged woman crossed her arms and leaned on one of her legs. She was a mother of three, being at the ripe age of forty-three, and barely had wrinkles around her eyes. She wore light make-up with limited eyeliner and lipstick. Her hair was as red as fire, and fell down just a little above her waist. She wore a black cardigan and a silky red and white blouse under and black slacks, along with white heels to match along.

"Really, now?" she raised an eyebrow. Sybil nodded, a smile still intact. "And what about after club hours?"

"That Taka-man _totally_ asked Sybbie out and carried her away in his arms!"

"Hush, child!" Sybil pulled her sister back and clamped her palms over her mouth. Rosie mumbled, her voice muffled behind Sybil's hands. Myrtille only looked at the two with a raise of her eyebrow. She then sighed, a small smile evident on her elegant appearances.

"You and I need to have a chat, then."

* * *

Sybil finished the story and Myrtille hummed, her hands intertwined with her daughter's. "I see," the older woman murmured. She reached up to lightly caress Sybil's cheek. "Oh, my daughter is growing up...! You'll be having children before I blink my eyes!"

"_Mum,_" Sybil laughed. "Stop thinking ahead of yourself. We've only started today."

"Alright, alright. But it's tough to finally realize that my daughter is finally growing up!"

"Wait, 'finally'?" she raised an eyebrow and snorted, shaking her head. "Let's... just keep it low."

"When do you want to invite him to dinner?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "I literally said to _keep it low._"

They both ease up, laughing and relaxing themselves while sitting on the sofa in the living room. Myrtille had sent Rosie and Elliot upstairs to the den to play while her and Sybil speak about such matters. "Do you feel you're ready for a relationship?"

"I..." Sybil paused. "I think so. Seeing that I've never been in a relationship before, this is really all foreign for me. But... It doesn't hurt to give this a shot."

Myrtille smiled. "Sybil, dear, I believe you're ready," she squeezed her hand. "You're very mature for your age. You're kind, you're smart, and not to mention that you're incredibly mature for your age! That's quite a lot coming from a mother, you know."

Bashfully, Sybil shook her head. "It's just... _shocking_ that Takashi likes me back. I never really thought someone would like a _blind_ girl like me."

Myrtille made a face of disappointment. "Don't say things like that about yourself! You're beautiful in every aspect, Sybil. And I don't want to hear those negative words come out of your mouth again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Finally, her mother sighed and offered a smile. "Does he know of your Synesthesia?"

"Yeah," Sybil grinned. "He does."

"And?"

"He called it a gift..." she murmured. "And... Well, for a while, he wanted to know his aura. I wanted to keep it a secret, but yesterday I asked him if he wanted to know. He declined, though, which was _very_ unexpected."

Myrtille chuckled. "He's utterly smitten with you! Oh, I must meet him at once."

"Goodness, mother, at least wait a couple of months," she scoffed with a wave of her hand. "You're too impatient."

"How about a week?"

Sybil emitted a heavy sigh, her hand reaching to rub her temples. "Bloody hell..."

* * *

Sitting next to Takashi out in the courtyard after club hours, their hands intertwined and her head rested on his forearm. It was a cloudy day - complete opposite on how the day was before. Thick sheets of clouds were covering the sky, and the sun struggled to peak through. However, cloudy days strangely relaxed Sybil. It was the scent of the air that soothed her, and the lack of heat from the sun set her at ease. "It might rain soon."

"Probably."

"Mm... Hey, Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking that you don't want the hosts to know of our relationship just yet, right?"

He grunted. "Not yet."

"I thought so."

"Mm."

She squeezed his hand a tad, her thumb tracing along his knuckles and short nails before parting her lips to speak again. "It's understandable. Once it goes out to the hosts, eventually all of the customers would know. And then the entire school," she almost laughed. "It's only the second day."

He could agree with her logic more. He has seen how jealous the customers could grow - it would be nearly a nightmare to see their reactions of the relationship between Sybil and himself! Mori nodded, his free hand reaching up to ruffle her chocolate hair a bit. "Exactly."

She giggled at his touch, feeling her hair knot a little at his pats. "You... You actually do want to be in this relationship... right?" she pondered, her voice growing softer and softer by the second. "You're..." Sybil gulped. "You're not doing this out of sympathy?"

His gaze softened, startled by her choice of words and inquiry. Why would she think of such a thing? It practically pained him to hear those words come from her mouth, but it also pained him to see her reluctant expression. Mori's lean arms wrap around her upper waist, pulling her closer to him and letting his chin rest on top of her head. "Of course not."

Sybil smiled, her head leaning more into the crook of his shoulder. "Mm. I kind of figured... I just wanted to make sure."

"It's fine."

There was yet another silence, but Sybil was beyond used to it by now. She, in fact, learned how to relish the beautiful silence between her and Takashi. For her, it stood for peace and satisfaction, and it was basically a normal routine for her and Mori by now.

However, he shifted himself away from her warmth. Curious, Sybil lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at his color. "Takashi?"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "My family."

Sybil tilted her head. "Your... family."

"Dinner. Tomorrow," he stated bluntly. His heart was strangely racing, and the words somehow got caught in his throat. Why is he so nervous right now? He tried to shake it off, however. "At seven. Can you come?"

* * *

**A/N: I think that this chapter is complete crap. Wait, no, I don't think - I _know_. I rushed with it and I kinda threw on here whatever was on my mind. And it's short, too! Ugh. Sorry for this really dumb chapter, guys. I wanted to get this out tonight because I'll be busy this entire weekend and possibly this week. But I'll see if I can find time later on and make the next chapter even better.**

**But yeah, this chapter is just unnecessary dialogue and fluff. Probably a lot of OOC from Mori, but ugh. I just feel terrible about this chapter. I'm even considering to restart this chapter wholly and redo it all. **

**Whatever. I just hope y'all like this at least a little bit! *sobs***

**Anyway, have a good weekend! **

**kisskiss!**


	11. XI - Cena

**A/N: Hello! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I went to Howl-O-Scream in Busch Gardens. It was SO much fun! (And the vampire guys in the Germany section were ****_hot! _****Same with the werewolf guy in one of the shows I watched!)**

**I mean - *ahem* I had a great time there, and I had a nice break. But now it's back to work and writing! **

**But all in all, I hope that this chapter made up for last chapter's filler. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

The second day. The _second day_ of their relationship and family meetings have already been requested. And today, the third day, she would be dining with the Morinozuka family. It was going to be a fancy supper, said by Mori (or, in his case, he only spoke one word in which consisted of, 'Fancy.') She sat by Takashi in his private limousine, her fingernails up to her teeth and her brown flats dangling from her petite feet. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, she finally sighed. Three days and she's already meeting her boyfriend's family. She was concerned if it was coming all towards them too soon, but she would have to suck it up and deal with it.

He turned his head to smile at his girlfriend, observing her. Sybil wore a cream, sleeveless and silk dress that fell a little above her knees. Her dress came with a brown belt that wrapped around her waist, and she wore brown flats to match along her dress. A brown headband pulled her bangs back, her chocolate locks straight and falling down to her mid-back. Small, golden studs were attached to her earlobes, and a simple flower bracelet was around her wrist.

"You look nice." he complimented her, taking her hand in his. Sybil smiled and giggled.

"Thanks. You do, too."

He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it as he realized her words. "Sybil."

The blind girl laughed. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I had to say it! But, trust me, I'm sure you look _dashing,_" Squeezing his hand, she laid her head on his shoulder, and his head leaned against the top of hers. "My jokes are awful, as you know. I'll probably annoy you with more sometime later."

He only nodded with a mumble, his large, callous hand delicately holding Sybil's petite palms. She was only a few inches taller than Honey, but he couldn't help but adore her petite size. He could easily pick her up with one arm, and he always had to bend his head down only to look at her when walking. However, now that he thought about it, he'd probably have to bend down to kiss her when they're standing...

The thought sent the gentle giant blushing. They have kissed before, obviously. Just a few days ago, too! It would... definitely take some time for them to get used to their relationship. Still flushed, he pulled his head away to glance down at her features.

She wore minimal makeup for tonight - possibly a little bit of lip balm and mascara? _'But aren't her eyelashes always that long?'_ he thought with a low hum. His eyes traveled to her lips; plump and upturned. And this time, they weren't as chapped as previously. He kept his stoic expression, and the blush on his cheeks began to cease. However, his heart thumped against his chest at the thought of pressing his lips against Sybil's once more.

He felt a rush of euphoria when kissing her the other day. She was soft, gentle, and she entirely had a refreshing scent. The both of them were inexperienced at such matters, yes, but they could surely work on it. He pulled his hand away from her own and let it rest on her cheek, turning her head so he could take a better look at her overcast hues. She tilted her head in response, staring at his color in curiosity.

"Is everything alright, Takashi?" she asked.

"Mm."

Slowly, he leaned in, and Sybil's breath caught in her throat. Her lips parted slightly, feeling his warm breath against her skin. Takashi free hand went to the other side of her cheek, his thumb caressing the softness of her pale skin.  
With her blurred sight and Synesthesia, all she could see was the brightness of his color radiating from his silhouette. Her palms instinctively shot to the back of his palms, leaning in as well in a much faster pace, and -

"_Ow!_" she exclaimed, one of her palms darting to her nose. Takashi pulled away, his hand covering the bridge of his nose as well. Redness from the impact of bumping noses spread across, and immediately Sybil started laughing.

Takashi held his nose, a blank expression spreading his face. He wasn't sure whether to chuckle along or grow embarrassed at their ruined moment. But the sound of her laughter was dulcet to his ears. She pulled her hands away from her face and reached her hands out to find Mori's palms that concealed his burning nose. Pulling them away, her palms cupped his cheeks.

"That didn't go as planned, didn't it?"

"No."

She snickered and ran her thumbs along the thin line of his lips. And this time, they both leaned in leisurely, their lips pressed against each other for the second time. It was a lingering kiss; sweet and tender. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and along with Takashi's. She didn't wish for it to end, and neither did he, but eventually Sybil pulled away and opened her eyes to view his shimmering color. She smiled.

"Was that better?"

"Mm," he murmured, nodding his head. "Yes."

She giggled. "Good," she rested her head on his shoulder once more. "because I'm positive that us bumping noses was not a part of your strategy."

He let a tiny smile creep on his face and held her hand gently in his all until they arrived to his manor.

* * *

The colors of Mori's father, Akira, and his younger brother, Satoshi, had just as unique colors to them as Takashi did. Sitting at the dinner table, her hands neatly folded on her lab and her head stared directly ahead at the colors of Akira and Satoshi. A shy smile was plastered on her face, however, and occasionally she'd nibble on her lower lip in anticipation. Eventually, she let her smile brighten and her head drop into a nod. "It's very nice to meet you both, Morinozuka-san, Satoshi-kun."

Akira divulged a thin laugh. She took a moment to view his color. It was a steel blue color, though perhaps a tad grainy and rugged. His chuckle, however, was the same as Takashi's laugh - same color and shape. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Miss Danes. Please, do take a seat."

Takashi did the favor and pulled a chair open, aiding Sybil to her seat. "Look at that! Big Taka-kun being such a gentleman!" Satoshi laughed. Just as she observed Akira's color, she took that second to see Satoshi's color. It's cyan, shining with flawless excitement and chatter. It was possibly the brightest out of the entire room, but Sybil couldn't help but be drawn to Takashi's color more rather than anyone else's.

"Don't start, Satoshi," Akira warned the boy in Japanese with a raise of his hand, but a hint of humor was lined in the back of his voice. Everyone else sat themselves down at the abnormally large dining table. He switched to his impeccable English quickly after. "Eat as much as you'd like, Miss Danes. You're our guest."

"Thank you very much." Sybil nodded her head. The scent of traditional Japanese meals wafted through the door. Plates of miso soup, tofu with crab sauce, chirashi sushi, and miso glazed black cod with broccoli were scattered all throughout the table. It smells delightful! Sybil thought with a gentle smile. Sybil was respectful enough not to begin eating until any prayer or certain chant has been spoken. Akira placed both of his hands together and bowed his head.

"We are eternally grateful for this meal." He bellowed. Satoshi had repeated after him, and Takashi had tossed a grunt in response. Eventually, chopsticks were lifted and everyone dug into their meal.

It used to be a struggle for Sybil to eat with chopsticks, but she had gotten used to the art over the past couple of months living in Japan. She extended her hand out to reach for her plate, her fingertips ghosting over the smooth cherry wood of the table. Mori was the first to notice, and began to aid her. But Sybil shook her head no with a smile and took his hand, slowly placing it back down on the table. "It's okay." She nodded, reassuring him before finding her plate.

"Miss Danes, if you don't mind me asking," Akira started after swallowing a piece of his meal. "Have you been blind your entire life?"

Before she even began eating her meal, she placed her chopsticks down to respond to his question. "Yes. Since the day I was born, sir."

"I see," he murmured. He lifted his left palm up to scratch his goatee. "And what do you plan to do in the future?"

She paused. In her utmost opinion, she's not quite sure what she _exactly_ wishes to do in the future. She had given it thought in the past; perhaps some sort of a lawyer, or a counselor of such. But none has ever piqued her interest, and it worried her that she would never have a prosperous career due to her blindness. "I... I'm actually not sure," she responded, her voice low and wary. "But..." Sybil smiled. "I have thought of becoming a speech therapist before, or a sign language teacher of any sort."

"Sign language and speech therapy, hm?"

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "Interesting choices. I'm sure you will do just fine in that path."

Sybil lifted her chopsticks, finally digging into her meal. "Thank you, Morinozuka-san."

Nibbling on some of the codfish, her taste buds nearly exploded with satisfaction. She continued to eat, and the sound of chopsticks against plates and munching filled the room. But, as expected by Mori and Akira, Satoshi broke the silence with his enthusiastic, goofy grin.

"Did you know that Taka-kun is a national champion at kendo?"

Swallowing, she tilted her head to the side. "Oh, really? I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, I figured you didn't since Taka-kun doesn't talk much about it... Or anything, really."

Mori narrowed his eyes. "Satoshi."

The said boy laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Kidding, kidding!"

Sybil beamed, turning her head to view Takashi's color. "Well, you learn something new everyday, huh? That's amazing, Takashi!"

"Mm," he murmured. "Yeah."

* * *

Yuzu crème brûlée was brought out shortly after supper was finished. Sybil wiped her mouth with a napkin before feeling the heavy plate of dessert placed in front of her. Waiting for a few minutes, she lifted her spoon and dug it into the tart-like confection and placed it in her mouth. "Oh, this is delicious!" she exhaled in awe, her hand placed on her cheek and having a pleased look on her face. Akira chuckled.

"Both the Morinozuka family and the Haninozuka family have the finest chefs in all Japan. It's certainly gratifying to know that you enjoy our luxury."

She nodded, a smile still smeared on her face, and continued to eat her dessert. Mori soaked in her happy nature, cherishing her beaming personality. His father took attention to his son's gaze, however, and let a grin form on his lips, deciding that it's time to perhaps _tease_ the new couple for a bit.

"Should I start expecting grandchildren in the future?"

Satoshi coughed and hacked loudly, Takashi froze, and Sybil dropped her utensils against the bowl of crème brûlée. She swallowed and stuttered. "I, uh, u-um... What?"

Satoshi finally ceased his coughing and instantly turned it into laughter. "I think the _real_ question here is that if I'll become an uncle in the future!"

Mori paled and glared straight at his brother. "_Satoshi._"

Sybil became a blushing mess, fumbling with her spoon and instantly placing her hands on her lap, picking at her fingernails. She wasn't quite sure if she thought about having children in the future, but with _Takashi_? She had to admit, though; his personality may be stern and quiet, but he can be as gentle as a flower and as kind as a doe. He seemed like a fatherly type, unquestionably! _'Damn. The third day of our relationship and I'm already asked if I want to have grandchildren in the future. What's next; which college I'm going to stick my kid in?'_

"I'm only kidding. Calm down," he chuckled and raised both of his hands. "No need to be all flustered, you two. And Satoshi, calm yourself."

Sybil let a breath out of some sort of relief and gave a breathy laugh, and Takashi seemed to settle himself down as well. Oh, curse his father for making such a crude joke during dinner! Sybil picked her spoon back up again and tried to continue eating her dessert.

But Akira's dark eyes shone with humor, but he was certainly looking forward on seeing more of Sybil in the future.

Perhaps she could be the perfect match for his eldest son?

* * *

Sybil stood in front of her manor with Takashi, her free hand teasing with the hem of her dress while her other arm was wrapped around his. She giggled, breaking the silence. "Well, it was interesting tonight! Your father and brother seem like very nice people," Mori nodded and gave his signature grunt in response. "And I never knew you were a kendo champion! That's pretty awesome. I would like to go to a tournament of yours one day... Even though I can't really _see_ you fight."

She giggled along her teasing antics to herself, but Mori only stood there. He appreciated her high self-esteem and confidence about herself, but he found it frequently... upsetting? Is that the word? Well, he found it a tad upsetting that she would tease herself about her lack of sight. However, her gift of Synesthesia must make up for it, but nevertheless, it... somewhat irked the man. Although he wouldn't show it, maybe he would bring those matters up himself in the future.

Just maybe.

He took the back of her hand and pressed a kiss against her soft, pale skin, slowly pulling it away from his lips. A smirk was obvious on his features. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming."

She giggled. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest. He was a little taken aback by her sudden movements, but he embraced her back. His nose was buried in her chocolate locks, and he fluttered his eyes shut in content.

Sybil pulled away and grinned. "I expect to hear some embarrassing stories about you next time, Takashi."

His face deflated, and seeing his color deflate as well, she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER'S PROBABLY REALLY BORING AND SLOPPY AND SHORT. BUT I'LL UPLOAD THIS ANYWAYS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME TIME.  
****I'm complete trash.  
****Toss me out the window.**

**But 'ayyyy, Sybil met the Morinozuka family. **

**I'm gonna take some time to think of what may happen next chapter. Oh, but don't worry! The hosts will probably be back either next chapter or the one after. **

**I hope you enjoy this, though~**

**kisskiss!**


	12. XII - Basium

**A/N: AYYY. Guess who updated? c: I finally know now what to write. Took me a bit to figure it out, hehe. I hope it's good, though! **

**My Black Butler fanfiction is going well, I think. I might start re-writing the first chapter since it's pretty... "bleh" in my opinion. But I'm not ditching this fic at all! I know I've said it before, but I'll always repeat it to reassure you all, hehe.**

**I also changed the rating to T.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Sybil bit her lip in thought. It's been quite a while since she has heard anything of her father; Robert, or perhaps even see his color - a some sort of a dirty brass color with a tint of a light brown. Laying her head on her pillow, she pressed her cell phone against her chest and closed her eyes with a sigh. She wondered if he was alright, if he was safe at his meetings, if he was getting enough sleep. Myrtille had not spoken of him, and when Rosie or Elliot would ponder on those matters, their mother would rapidly change the subject. To homework, to meals, or perhaps even ask them how their day was. It started to worry the blind girl...

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away and drifted to another set of reflections. It has been three full weeks since the meeting with the Morinozuka family. Apparently - and was spoken by Honey rather than Takashi - Akira wishes to hold another supper night with her sometime soon. Being flattered, she would have to accept the offer as soon as it is brought up.

Her phone buzzed in her palms, and the ringtone of Mori rang through her ears. She smiled, her thumbs finding the Braille keys and soon pressing the speaker against her ear. "Hi, Takashi."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence. Muffled, steady breathing and slight rustling was heard in the background. Raising an eyebrow, Sybil airily giggled. "Are you alright? It's not often you call."

"Mm..." he murmured. The stifling, baritone sound of his voice always seemed to relax Sybil in more ways than she could count. "A date."

Her mind clicked, and her smile widened. "Ahh, I see," she didn't need to question him further, and sat herself up on her bed and pressed her back against the headboard. "When?"

"Saturday."

"Oh, um," Sybil muttered, chewing the insides of her cheek. "I can try to make it, but-"

Takashi let a breath out through the other line. "It's okay."

"No, I mean," she sighed. "Do you know of the fair that's coming to town again? It came last month, and I went with my siblings. They want to go again this Saturday, and I promised we could go together..."

"They can come."

"A-Are you sure?" Sybil stuttered. "I assumed you wanted this to be the both of us, though..."

"It's fine," he responded, and she could almost feel him blush. "They're your family."

She emitted a sigh, and beamed from ear to ear. "Okay. So, a date plus two siblings. That's not so bad, right?"

"Nah."

She giggled. "Thank you, Takashi. How about noon on Saturday?"

He hummed. "Sure."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Sybil snorted, shifting herself into a more comfortable position while her hand tightly grips on her phone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed, though his voice lowered a bit as if he was disappointed on finishing their phone call. "See you tomorrow."

The line went dead, and she sunk her phone and hand onto her lap. A curved smile was on her lips. The door creaked open, and she let her opaque hues adjust to the sight in front of her. She chuckled.

"Elliot, Rosie," she started. She moved her position so she sat at the corner of her bed. "Guess who will be coming along with us on Saturday?"

* * *

They weren't the type of family to squander around - and neither was the Morinozuka family, either. Yet, on beautiful and relaxing days like those, it's a nice treat to indulge and spend their money on tiny things that bring simple happiness. Her petite hand was held gently in Takashi's callous one, the warm sun hitting her skin pleasingly. She let a breath leave her chest.

"It's nice taking in some sun," the girl began, soothing her pleated sundress with her free hand. "I feel that I've been growing too pale lately and not getting enough sun."

Mori squeezed her hand and pressed his lips on her head. "You're fine."

Rosie noticed this and scrunched her face up. "Ew, gross!"

The younger boy tilted his head to the side. "Why is that gross?"

"They're being all... gooey and mushy!"

Sybil couldn't help but snort, and continued to listen to her younger siblings bicker. "But if Sybbie is happy, why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, dummy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Don't start, you two," Sybil warned sternly, raising an eyebrow at both of her younger siblings. They immediately ceased their arguments and clamped their mouths shut. Sighing, her severe expression morphed into a calm one. She grinned, glancing at Takashi's color. "The fair is not that hard to get lost in, right?"

He grunted in agreement. "It's small."

She nodded, pulling away from his embrace briefly and holding her hand out for her siblings to take it. She knelt down for a bit and kissed both of their foreheads. "Why don't we split up? Well, sorta... It generally seems safe here. But don't go off too far, okay? Takashi and I will be a little behind you."

Elliot grinned, and Rosie nodded. "**Okay!**" Both children agreed and held onto each others' hands. Rosie began to lead her younger brother away to the crowd, but the boy yelped and begged her to slow down.

The blind girl giggled and reached for her partner's arm. "We have some time for ourselves now, at least."

He nodded, his arm wrapped around her upper waist. Her arm did the same with his back, laying her head against the crook of his underarm while they walked through the fair.

* * *

It was an exhilarating, refreshing day. She nudged her siblings inside of her home and held onto Mori's hand, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. He fluttered his eyes shut, his hand reaching to her cheek and deepening the kiss. They were still inexperienced, but practice makes perfect. Not to mention that past experience or none at all never bothered Sybil, nor Takashi.

She pulled away for a a split second, offering a tiny smile to him. "Do you want to come inside for a bit?"

He nodded and gave a blunt hum, holding onto her hand and aiding her to go inside of their home. Rosie and Elliot trudged to them, a small piece of paper held in their palms. "Mum left a note," Rosie rubbed her eyes. "She's out with a few of her new friends for lunch and shopping."

"Okay," Sybil nodded, rubbing her sister's head. "You two sound exhausted. Go upstairs and take a nap."

They walked up the stairs, holding onto each of their hands and mumbling their goodbye's. Sybil could have sworn that she already heard Elliot snoring on his way up! Giggling, she faced his color and entwined her fingers with his, grazing her nimble digits against his toned skin. "Do you want to rest in the living room?"

She could practically feel him nod, and he didn't need to answer for Sybil to know his response. "Alright. We're in the parlor, so... Keep on going straight and turn left."

He heeded her instructions and had her arm linked around his, leisurely mincing through the lengthened halls of her mansion. He peeked his head through the arch of the living room, flipping the light switch on. "Here. I think."

She ran her fingers along the decorated walls until she found a tiny, imprinted Braille reading. "Yep, we're here. There's a sofa in the middle. We can rest there." Seating themselves down, she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her upper waist once more, leaning his head against the top of hers. Takashi's eyes flutter shut in relaxation, his breathing growing steady.

They stay silent for many moments, the only comforting sound filling their ears were their breaths and occasional movements. He was the first to open his dark eyes, his heartbeat suddenly increasing in pace. He scratched at the fabric of his pants in thought, moving his body so he would be face to face with the girl. She opened her eyes, the blurred sight of his color vibrant and coating her eyes.

"Takashi?" she pondered, her breath breezy and taken aback by the sudden intimacy. He wavered for a second, but cupped her face with both of his large hands and leaned in to press his lips against hers lightly, at first. However, as the time progressed, the kiss became more cherished, and reckon one say _feverish_. Sybil was shocked - not upset, however. Moreover, she was a bit curious.

They quickly pulled away to catch their breath only for a couple of seconds, quickly caressing each other once more. Her tongue experimentally peaked and lightly skimmed his lips, and both gasped at the foreign, yet unadulterated sensation.

However, he pulled away before he could grow... well, mayhaps a little _too_ excited. He did not wish to push the both of them over the edge, and knew that Sybil wasn't ready for anything further.

They both weren't.

Her lips were ruby red and face flushed, her hazed eyes taking in the sight of Mori's glimmering aura. She smiled.

"That was something different."

He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for abrupt endings? I kinda rushed with this, I'm sorry. I wanted to get this out and I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer. It's pretty shitty, I know.  
And now you understand why I changed the rating from K+ to T. Hey, it'll probably get a little more graphic later. (But that's only when they become 18+...) Nothing too terrible that you should all shield your eyes, but it'll become more intimate.**

**Also, the plot will probably thicken soon, I assure you. I have something in mind and I need to have some time to plan it all out. So, yeah~ **

**Hope you guys enjoy a little bit, at the most. I know for sure that this was rushed; a filler chapter. Ugh. I feel so ashamed.**

**kisskiss!**


	13. XIII - Praeter

**A/N: AHHHHH, marching season is coming to an end! But I'm not so sure whether to be happy, relieved, or upset. Anyways, we had our last competition and we got a superior rating! Everyone was so happy c: Anyways, I'll probably have some more time to write now since I won't have as many rehearsals anymore.**

**Here is when the drama and conflicts start. I've been really, ****_really_**** trying my hardest to plan all this out, hehe. I hope it's good.**

**Also, I just realized how many reviews, follows, and favorites this story has! Oh goodness, I'm so happy. For this being my first story, it's been a huge hit! Thank you all. *ugly sobbing***

**This will probably be the last time I'll advertise my other fanfiction here. But if you're a fan of Kuroshitsuji (well-known as Black Butler,) then please do check out my other story, ****_Salvare La Mia Anima._**** I'm four chapters in already, and I'm enjoying the way it's turning out. **

**Alas, I ramble on. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, thank you for all of your encouraging reviews. I look forward to more. ^u^**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

"Your father and I are getting a divorce."

The words hit Sybil like a brick. Myrtille's normal, piercing yellow voice was toned down to a mellow, dull yellow that contained almost no emotion. The aura around her beloved mother was fading drastically, and it seemed as if her mother's voice was on the brink of wavering. The blind girl's eyebrows lift in pure awe at those unexpected words. It would explain why Sybil hadn't seen her father's color around, nor hear anything from him. Her expression fell solemn and sorrowful, and instinctively, her hand reached out to find her mothers.

She squeezed Myrtille's hand comfortingly. "Mum..." she spoke, her voice low and sympathetic. She did not see, but Myrtille's eyes were near lifeless and impacted with revelation. Sybil inhaled to continue on with her question, but strangely enough, she couldn't find the right words. Furrowing her eyebrows, she clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes.

"I..." Myrtille croaked. "I haven't told Rosie and Elliot yet."

Sybil nodded. "Good. Rosie barely understands the concept of a divorce, and Elliot is led to believe that it's some kind of appetizer."

Her mother managed to offer a small smile at that. "I see."

There was a prolonged silence, her palm still clamped around her mother's convulsing one. "Why are you and father divorcing...?"

"I don't want to explain."

"Mother, _please._" Sybil begged, her hand squeezing her mother's tighter. Myrtille managed to sigh and stare down at her lap.

Myrtille's orbs narrow, contemplating to herself whether she should reveal the truth to her eldest daughter or not. The woman lifted her head to meet Sybil's opaque hues, and for a second she could almost see a tint of curiosity within those barren eyes.

"Sybil, do you know the reason why we moved here to Japan?"

The said girl nodded, chewing on her lower lip. "Because of father's job," however, as soon as she finished, the reticence among the two of them induced uneasiness inwardly. "Right?"

Her mother was on the edge of tearing up. The woman shook her head. "That's what I thought, too..."

The only sound Sybil could hear was the sound of her own heart shattering in pieces.

* * *

It was quiet. Oddly quiet, in Mori's opinion. He held onto his girlfriend's hand, his natural apathetic gaze forming into a concerned one. He wouldn't stop peering at her, and though she wasn't speaking, he oh-so perilously wished to begin a conversation of some sort, or to ponder on about why she is so silent. The halls of Ouran were bustling with students, shuffling by and chattering loudly.

In a normal case, Takashi would tone others out and only focus on Sybil, and Sybil _only. _Her secrecy set him off, and he needed to know what was wrong. _Fast._ The man looked to his left and right before moving his hand to her wrist, gripping onto it and pushing past the crowd.

"T-Takashi!" Sybil cried out. "What are you doing?"

And with no surprise to her, he didn't respond. She heavily sighed and knitted her eyebrows. Feeling herself roughly brush past students, she occasionally grunted and cried out from the ache that swung at her.

The tall man led her outside to the courtyard, where it was rid of students and teachers. He let go of her wrist slowly, standing in front of her. Takashi took this moment to inspect her disheveled appearance, and her regularly calm face scrunched into a slight scowl. He had to admit, she looked adorably fierce with that expression, but he pushed those thoughts away.

"Takashi, what just happened?" she huffed. "You scared the daylights out of me - and we're going to be late for class, too!"

"Doesn't matter."

Sybil sighed again. "Alright. What's going on?"

He led her to the same bench they sat on a month prior before they began their relationship. "I should ask _you_ that."

"I-I'm..." she stuttered, chewing on the insides of her cheek before shaking her head. She averted her gaze from his color. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Nosy."

Sybil inhaled, but she managed to offer her boyfriend a tiny smile. Mori felt his heart flutter just by seeing her subtle change in facial expressions. He leaned in to press his lips against her forehead, placing a hand on her shoulder and his chin on the top of her head. He could tell that she needed a moment, and he doesn't blame her. Although he does not know what is occurring in her mind, or anything else in that matter, he did not want to push her. If there's anything, he knows well enough _not_ to force a lady.

She pulled from his embrace and twisted her fingers with his. "My mother isn't doing well."

His eyes flashed. "Why?"

"Well," Sybil hesitated. "My mother and father, they..." trying to find her words, she bit her lip. "They're getting a divorce, and let's just say that my mother is not too happy about it..."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "He fell in love with someone else... But I think it's for the money... And... M-My mom, sh-she..." her voice quivered, and Takashi immediately wrapped his arms around her. Her head was placed against his chest, breathing in his scent slowly. Sybil closed her eyes, calming herself down.

Don't cry.

There is no need to cry.

Don't cry.

Do not stress yourself.

Don't cry.

It will all be fine.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

_Don't cry._

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out, removing her head from his chest. She tossed him her signature lopsided grin. Takashi ran his hands through her chocolate hair in attempt to soothe his overwrought girlfriend. "I'm okay, Takashi."

"Mm..."

She nuzzled herself against him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He shifted so his entire body would be across the bench, and his back upright against the rest. Her head was on his shoulder, her petite hands clinging onto his Ouran blazer. He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier," she whispered. "I really am."

He shook his head. "No, don't be."

"But-"

"Don't."

"You're stubborn."

"I know."

She giggled, leaning up to press a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Takashi... For being here. For everything."

He mumbled in return, resting his head back and closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Class."

Sybil laughed. "Can't we skip this class? I'm too comfortable already. Besides," she slovenly traced incoherent shapes on the edge of the bench. "no one ever comes out here. Right?"

He nodded. "Ah."

"So, this can be our little spot... Just to get away from the world, even if it means a little bit," Sybil cut herself off for a minute, a genuine smile curling her lips. Raising her head, she ran her hands along the sides of his face before her thumbs found his lips. She leaned in to place her own on his. "Our safe haven."

* * *

The rest of the day flew by with flying colors; _literally_. Her day spent with Takashi, Honey, and the hosts eased her mind. She held onto Takashi's hand before and after club hours, gratefully eating the cake that Honey offered, and didn't really mind the twins bugging her. If she were to admit it, she had gotten used to the spoiled twins' antics and games. She went along with it to please them, and eventually found herself laughing positively.

She sat in between Takashi and Honey on the limousine ride from Ouran to her home. The shorter boy went along about something of a new bakery opening nearby, and new stuffed animals that he had ordered. Sybil held his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan, in her arms and pressed the bunny against her chest. Takashi was managing to give a thin smile towards both of them, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky.

While Honey wasn't looking, Mori leaned in to kiss the tip of Sybil's nose. She giggled. "Takashi, that tickled!"

Instead of replying, he leaned in and kissed her again on her wee nose. Continuing to giggle, Honey took notice of it. The boy smiled at the sight of Takashi finally finding someone he truly likes, and to see both of his closest friends enjoying the company of each other.

Honey had never seen Takashi so _affectionate._ It was a foreign sight to him, but it overjoyed him to see pure happiness in front of his eyes. Perhaps Takashi could open up more...

A shrill ringtone interrupted them.

"Oh, that's my mom calling," she reached down her bag, her hands finding their way to her cell phone. Finding it, she flipped it open and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

Muffled breathing and cluttering of noise was to be heard in the background. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Honey ceased his movements and settled himself down on the chair, his gaze just as worried as Takashi's.

"Mum?"

"S-Sybil..." her mother sobbed on the other line. Her eyes widened.

"Mum? Mum, what's wrong?"

There was more sobbing, and Sybil's heart raced.

"It's your father. He... H-He..."

"Mum, what happened to dad?" her voice was frantic and oozing with panic. Takashi stiffened himself, his hand intuitively placed on her leg.

Her mother took a deep breath, trying to conceal her aching sobs.

"He's in the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Eep, I finished! I think this chapter is decent enough. Finally introducing the conflict, ahhh~ I hope you guys enjoyed this! I added more romance with Sybil and Mori now, yadda yadda... **

**I think things would get more angsty. Not _too_ much to make you readers go, "Ugh. No. PLEASE. STAHP IT." But there will be some angst, struggles, etc. **

**Just trying to make this as realistic as possible. c:**

**Ahh, but anyhow, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote this under one hour, which actually surprised me. I was on a roll!**

**Please favorite, follow, and/or review!**

**kisskiss!**


	14. XIV - Tristitia

**A/N: Hope you all had a lovely weekend and Halloween! I spent my entire weekend writing with a cup of tea and a nice blanket. Maybe taking a break from time to time to catch up on Animal Crossing: New Leaf a bit. c: Anyone play that game? I love it, it's so relaxing. It's my childhood game, really. I grew up with the Gamecube and DS version of it. It's so fun!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting with this chapter. I don't know why, but I always feel so much at ease when it gets colder and colder out. I'm not a fan of the cold, but I'm a huge fan of hot chocolate, woolly blankets, and fire places. It's really nostalgic. :3**

**This might be a bit too much to ask of you, and I'm sorry, but... ehehe. Well, I need some new songs to listen to while writing. I have a whole bunch of playlists on my YouTube labeled named as colors of songs and all, but I feel that I need more... I don't know. Any suggestion will be fine, really.**

**Ah, but enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

It was terrifying barely seeing her father's color, dull and fading away each second that goes by. She could feel and see his shallow breathing, muffled by the mask that covered his nose and mouth. And though she couldn't view it, Sybil knew somehow that his skin was pale and cold. Her dark eyebrows were curling in anxiety from the sudden news of her father's fatal condition. Sybil knelt down on the cold hospital floor, her warm hands taking his clammy, limp ones that were neatly folded over his stomach.

"Oh, father..." she whispered, her lower lip quivering. She squeezed them tightly, the beeping of the heart monitor ringing through her ears and spiking through her vision. It was sharp green, blaring through in a flash that almost frightened the blind girl. It was an unsettling color, and she wanted to speed out of the room, but she composed herself. Sybil felt tears pooling in her opaque eyes, but she took a couple of deep breaths.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

_Don't cry._

She pulled one of her hands away to wipe the withholding tears in her orbs, sniffling for a couple of seconds before standing up. How did this happen so quickly? One moment, she received the news of her father and mother divorcing due to him falling in love with another woman within the area they moved to. Next moment, she received a hysteric call from her mother, explaining that her father had collapsed and convulsed in the middle of work from a heart attack.

It was her father. Of course she would be worried, though Sybil is not quite sure if she's handling the situation better than how her mother is, due to the fact that Myrtille was frantic at one point, and stiff with shock to the next point.

The young girl loved her father. Her mother explained to Sybil that he was a tall, yet round man with a hearty laugh. His smile and presence could light up a room filled with stiff businessmen, or even at a funeral. Sybil thought the latter was a little too _brash_, but it was how her mother explained it...

And Sybil took it to heart.

Taking one last look at Robert's evanescent color, she receded herself from the room hurriedly before she could shed a tear or two.

_'The color is so low...'_

* * *

A foreign aura wavered back and forth outside of her father's hospital room. Sybil held onto the wall while glaring at the frigid color, raising an eyebrow. She glanced to her mother's color, who was huddled in a corner on top of what she assumed to be a chair, while Elliot and Rosie's color were next to their mother, desperately trying to comfort the woman. Mr. Wright stood beside them, solemnly placing a hand on top of Myrtille's shoulder.

It was confounding. Before she went to comfort her mother and siblings, she carefully rambled towards the unknown color. She knitted her eyebrows now that she had a better view of the haze.

The color took her by surprise.

Bright oranges, yellows, and murky greens were swirling around the silhouette. It would stand still, it wouldn't allay, it wouldn't dull. It popped, saying, _Hey, I'm here. Notice me! _With utmost caution, she opened her mouth.

"Excuse me...?"

The color stopped its movements and slowly turned, facing the blind girl with mental acquisitiveness. In actuality, though Sybil could obviously not notice, the woman was tall and adorned with what was called, _'today's style.' _Incredibly short-shorts that should never be allowed were used as her trousers. A thin, yet tight tank top was covering her torso, or at least _some_ of it, and her Asian-like features was caked with jewelry and an abundance of makeup.

"Robert _never_ said he had wife and child," she spat in broken English and a thick accent, squinting her dark eyes at the girl. "That... _dekai guzu! Gaigokujin aho!_" The woman rapidly switched to Japanese insults, spilling them out non-stop up to the point that it would make a sailor blush. However, the woman soon fell to the floor on her knees, her hands covering her eyes and breaking into manic sobs. Her makeup spilled down her face in black lines, her teeth clenched and snot dripping down her nose._  
_

"_Anata wa, Robāto o ma nuke..._" she quivered. "_Watashi wa anata ni son'nani o_ _aishite..._"

A hand tapped Sybil's shoulder, and she turned around to see the comforting color of Mr. Wright. He leaned in to whisper. "_We should leave her alone, Miss Sybil._"

"Right..." the young girl nodded, reluctantly turning to leave the area and to join her mother and siblings.

* * *

It was night by the time they arrived back home. Mr. Wright had offered to escort Myrtille to her room upstairs, laying her down and brewing her a cup of tea while Sybil held onto the hands of Rosie and Elliot to their rooms. She laid Elliot down first, kissing the top of his head and pulling the silk sheets up to his chin. She smiled at the boy, hopefully trying to cheer him up even for a little, but she knew it wouldn't do much.

She now held Rosie by her hand, having the nine year old girl lead her to her room for her older sister to tuck her in. While she climbed onto the bed, Sybil unfolded the sheets and covered her frail body with them.

"Sybbie," the little girl began with a waver in her voice. "Is... is dad going to be fine?"

She didn't have an answer. There was a long, awkward silence of acknowledgement from the truth. Rosie was young, but she wasn't dumb to know what was going on. Tears swelled in the nine year old's eyes, but she stubbornly never let them roll down her cheeks.

"If it makes you feel better," whispered Sybil, kissing her sister's cheek. "I saw his color."

"Was it bright?"

"Mm," murmured the blind girl, a frown evident on her plump lips. "I wouldn't say so."

"Oh..."

With one last kiss to Rosie's forehead, Sybil tried to smile. "Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Okay."

She knew well that her siblings wouldn't be sleeping well tonight, and neither would Sybil, nor her mother. Yet, the blind girl would try to. She managed to undress from her Ouran uniform and find a pair of pajamas, although possibly a dissimilar pair, but she never cared for those types of things. She found her phone in her bag, using the Braille keys to find any voice mails that she had obtained.

And apparently, there were nine.

All from Takashi, and one of them recently.

She pressed her phone to her ear and listened to all of them.

The first one was a lost of rustling in the background, his breathing slightly muffled from the speakers. "_Are you okay? Hurt? Everything fine?_"

He then hung up.

The second one was more straightforward, though more vigilance in his tone. "_Sybil,_" there was a pause, but something about how he said her name sent her heart beating more than a thousand miles per hour. He had spoken it so lovingly, yet with immense worry. "_Please call back soon._"

The majority of the other messages were about the same, and after hearing the last one, it was time for her to call back. Having to already memorize his number, she used the braille to call him and eagerly awaiting for him to pick up.

She chewed on her lip, tapping her fingers against the pillow.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Until finally, the man picked up. "_Sybil._"

She smiled, and the said man could practically feel her smile through the line. "Hi, Takashi."

He let out a sigh of relief. "_Are you okay?_"

Sybil took a moment to respond. Was she okay? At that moment, Sybil didn't know what to respond. However, with Takashi speaking to her and comforting her the best way he could, she could say that she was doing better than before. "I'm okay, I think. Just... tired."

"_Don't go to school tomorrow,_" he asserted softly. "_Stay home. Rest._"

She had the urge to decline his statement, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it would be the best thing for her to do. Especially in her situation, she would have to stay home and comfort her mother and siblings.

Sybil would have to be the beacon in the meantime.

"Alright," the girl gave in, releasing a thin breath from her nostrils. "But you'd have to collect my work and bring it here."

"_Yeah._"

"And bring me lunch from that new, fancy restaurant downtown."

There was shuffling. "_Okay._"

Sybil giggled. "Takashi, that was a joke," she rolled her eyes. "Don't bring me anything; just yourself. Only if you want to stay, though. It's up to you."

"_I'll come... with lunch._"

"Uh, no. You won't."

"_I will._"

"No."

"_Yeah._"

"Damn, you're persistent. Even when you must be tired." she sighed. For a moment, she could have sworn that she heard Takashi chuckle through the other line, even if it was a very tiny one.

"_Go to sleep._"

If she wasn't tired, she would have declined and continue to speak with him on the phone. And even though she's tired, she knew that she wouldn't be able to succumb into sleep that night. However, she only obliged to her boyfriend. "Okay... Good night, Takashi."

"_Good night._"

The line went dead, and Sybil pressed the phone to her chest.

* * *

He brought her the school work and lunch the next day. A bag filled with a concealed carton contained with miso soup, a box of rice, and mukōzuke were in his hands while her school work were in his bag that was strapped around his shoulder. Sybil lifted her head from her pillow to view Takashi's color, her hazed eyes widening. She reached over to her lamp, turning it on to give Takashi a better look around her room. "Takashi? What are you doing here? Isn't it early?"

The tall man grinned. "It's one."

"O-One? In the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, bloody hell..." she sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "I slept in late."

Setting the bag of food at the corner of her bed, he sat down on the plush bunk and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. "It's okay."

"Do you know if my mum and siblings are awake?"

"Don't think so," he replied, brushing a stray strand of her chocolate hair out of her eyes. "Mr. Wright let me in."

"Oh."

Sybil stretched her arms above her head, a soft groan of satisfaction leaving her throat as she relaxed. "Takashi, you spoil me."

"Good," He took the bag of food, the scent wafting in the air. Unpacking them, he set them neatly out on her bare nightstand, taking the chopsticks apart and placing plastic spoons on top in case if they were necessary to use. "There."

After eating some of the rice and miso soup, she began to giggle. "I feel like a kid again... eating in bed and all."

Sybil nudged her head a bit, offering Takashi to climb in bed with her. He, although a tad reluctantly, did so and crossed his legs while watching his girlfriend eat. He took this moment to smile, observing her features. Her hair was haggard and bags were evident under her glazed eyes as if she hadn't slept for an entire week straight, but she was still beautiful to him.

Oh, so beautiful.

She placed the chopsticks down and sighed, not thoroughly finishing her meal. "Takashi, I..." she stopped, furrowing her eyebrows. Her voice gradually became lower and lower, softer and quivering. "I... I'm so scared."

It was quiet.

In a blink of an eye, he was right beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for a hug and soon wrapping his other arm around her. Sybil placed her head against his chest, her gaze solemn and melancholy.

"Oh, Takashi," she shuddered. "I'm so afraid for him..."

He tightened his arms around her, and Sybil buried her face in his chest.

And for the very first time, Takashi witnessed her cry.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear lord, please excuse my pity attempt in Japanese. I used Google Translate. *shivers* **

**I had more plans on extending this chapter, but I decided against it. I would be rambling on and on, so I'll probably carry my intentional plans to the next chapter. But yep, here it is. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**I just finished Clannad, and my eyes won't dry up. Dammit. Same with Zankyou no Terror, omfg. Those animes made me bawl like a baby, holy crap. Unless you wanna cry so badly, I suggest those animes. They're really good!**

**Ahh, but I hope to see you soon, my lovelies!**

**Edit: The translation on what the woman said in Japanese is her saying somewhere along the lines of, "You dumbass," "Stupid foreigner," and "I love you so much." **

**Sorry! It must have slipped my mind to put a translation here at the bottom, lol.**

**kisskiss!**


	15. XV - Spero

**A/N: Hey, welcome to chapter fifteen! Sorry for the late update. It was a pretty busy week! It's amazing how I got this far... I thought I wasn't going to get past chapter ten, haha! And the amount of fans for this story... ****_wow_****. Never in my wildest dreams I thought that I would have this amount of people actually liking my story. It's such a shocker, LOL!**

**Thank you for all of your encouraging words. I love making you guys happy, so I'll always try to update as often as I can. I'm pretty excited that Thanksgiving break is coming soon, so I'll have much more time to update. Same with winter break, ahhh. I'm so psyched for Christmas. Oh, I'd love to hear some of your lovely Christmas stories if possible! I'll be writing a Christmas special sometime, and I have a lot of great memories that'll inspire me to write the scenes...**

**I stray a lot, hehe. Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

"Does it hurt, dad...?" she whispered, her hand overlapping her father's that laid nearly lifelessly over his stomach. "Everything...? Is it painful?" a frown was evident on her concerned features. The piercing color of the heart monitor made her nauseous and dizzy, but she remained in her position, holding onto Robert's hand. She squeezed them, deeply sighing and chewing on her lower lip. "How did it come to this, dad?"

He seemed so healthy, so lively, so busy. He was always filled with smiles and laughter, cheerfully chatting with others and lighting the atmosphere. He was always consumed with his company, however, having less and less time for his own family. Yet, it all came down to him feigning his matters and drastically turning into a grand affair with a woman - whom Sybil finally found out her name: Horiuchi Miyoko. She was young, around twenty-three years old. She was from a wealthy family that assembled any type of electronics, and Robert worked with her father: Horiuchi Ryota.

It was, needless to say, perilous and ravaging for the business.

She gave a shaky sigh, slowly standing up and regaining her balance before observing her father's fading color. She wanted to release the tears that threatened to escape her muddy eyes. But she had wasted all of her tears the night prior, having Takashi holding her and soothingly rocking her back and forth until she was dried out. Instead of leaving her that night, he remained by her side and clutched her close to his chest. Sybil fell asleep in his arms later on that night, running his fingers through her chocolate locks and lightly kissing her temple.

Sybil would have smiled at the thought, but the sounds and sight of the heart monitor and rollings of carts outside the door interrupted her. Wiping her recollective look on her face, she turned and followed the colors of the objects. Finding the door, she placed her hand on the doorknob before twisting her body to soak in the final look of Robert's ashen color before grimly coiling her lips downwards.

Pulling the door open, she saw the olive and bronze color of Mr. Wright. She could almost _feel_ his frown on his elderly features.

"Is everything alright, Miss Sybil?"

Despite his debonair characteristics, and at times smug responses, Mr. Wright always shifted into a caring man who was there to hold others and comfort. Sybil managed to smile, albeit a farce one. "Everything is fine."

He extended his arm, feeling Sybil's gentle hands take his sleeve. He led their way out from the hospital, at which point Mr. Wright realized that it was the _Ootori Medical Facility._ With a crinkle of his nose, he opened his mouth.

"Miss Sybil, don't you have a friend whose last name is Ootori?"

She nodded. "Yes. Kyoya is his name. He's kind of nice, but more... well, secular; narcissistic. Call it what you may."

"Redress my statement if possible, but I believe his family owns this hospital."

"Oh, really?" she pondered, though the tone of her voice fell flat. "That's interesting."

Opening the exit doors, Mr. Wright found their vehicle and opened the driver's seat for her, helping her inside before walking to the other side. Shutting the door, he clicked his seatbelt and shoved the keys inside the ignition. The engine roared, and Mr. Wright readied himself before glancing at her.

"Miss Sybil," the man delicately established, his hands dropping from the steering wheel to his lap. "It is not my place to say this, but please don't keep these types of things to yourself."

The girl bit her lower lip, cloudy eyes peering ahead at nothing in particular. There was an awkward silence, the sound of the engine sputtering and the car whirring only filling their ears. Sybil shook her head, humorlessly chuckling.

"I've never seen a color that dull before..." she whispered, the warm aura of Mr. Wright surrounding her vision. "No one ever has that low of a color... Alive, harmed, or even with a foul personality... Mr. Wright," before she continued, she managed to wipe her eyes before a waterfall of tears poured out of her hues. "He won't make it."

* * *

_The muffled sound of Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ was heard inside of Robert's study. He stacked endless of paperwork, sorting them through one by one and pushing his reading glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his index and middle fingers. Sybil, who was a fairly pudgy girl at the age of seven, sat at her father's recliner with books containing braille writings in her arms. The stout man was humming along with the rhythm of the piano, bobbing his head at times when a particular note piqued his interest. _

_Sybil was humming along, though a bit more sloppily and with no precise articulation. Robert took his glasses off and glanced at his beloved daughter, a deep chuckle ripping through his throat. "Do you like that, Sybil?"_

_She eagerly nodded and giggled, a smile extending her innocent facial features. Her two front teeth were missing at the time, thus giving her speech a slight lisp. "Yeah! The colors are very pretty, too."_

_"Really, now?" he let another chuckle escape. He stood up from his chair, lifting her up in his hands. She laughed, squirming in his loving hold. "And what kind of colors do you see?"_

_After being set down back to the floor, she beamed. "Gold with white spots! It floats... It feels like snow... And it smells like books!"_

_Robert chortled. "Books, you say?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Hmm," he murmured, rubbing the bottom of his chin. "You know, dear, I can almost see it as blue rather than gold."_

_Despite the fact that Robert knew nothing of his daughter's Synesthesia, he always did his best to play along with her abilities and have her openly speak about it to him. He would never know the feeling of having to smell songs, taste names, feel and see colors, and most importantly; _view_ auras. _

_"Nu-uh! It can't be blue!"_

_"Well, what do you propose it to be?"_

_She shook her head. "It HAS to be gold and white! It's the only way!"_

_Robert pinched her cheek lightly, causing Sybil to worm and stick her tongue out. "Well, why not blue?"_

_"Because..." she frowned. "Because I can't see it."_

_"But I see it."_

_"Well, we're different, daddy!" _

_He sat down on his recliner with a soft grunt, Sybil climbing onto her father's lap and giving her usual toothy grin. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"_

_"Hmm... Well," she murmured, her chubby finger placed on her chin in deep thought. "I think it can be good. Different is... int...inter...?"_

_"Interesting?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, interesting. Because... we get to learn more about each other and..." she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to piece the words together as perfectly as possible. Robert guffawed, kissing his daughter's forehead and ruffling her short, brown locks that sat on top of her head._

_"I understand, little flower," he rested his head back against the posh chair. "And what a fine notion you have! Sybil, someday," he sat up a little more, his bones aching from resting too long. "You'll truly understand what you have spoken to me now."_

_She cocked her head. "What do you mean, exactly?"_

_Robert laughed. "Just you wait, darling."_

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy when she woke up. Sybil didn't want to open her eyes to view the colors around her. She didn't want to view the blurred sun peaking through her window behind her. She didn't want to escape the comfortable embrace of Takashi's arms...

_'...Wait.'_ she moved a little, her hands instinctively reaching for the large, warm pair of hands wrapped around her upper waist. She shifted her hips, causing a deep, low groan emitting from the man's lips. Sybil blushed, turning her body so her front would be facing the man that held her snugly against his chest. He cracked his dark eyes open, squinting from the bright light that beamed through the curtains. Gently, he hummed and ran his fingers through her curls, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Takashi?" she asked, her voice raspy and laced with exhaustion. "What are you doing here?"

He moved himself under the sheets, pulling Sybil closer to his body and giving her petite body a light squeeze. She laughed from the sudden grasp, her arms wrapping around his torso. "I came here, but you were still sleeping. So, I waited, and fell asleep."

Sybil stuck her lower lip out. "How long ago was that?"

"Two hours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Jeez, I've been sleeping in late..." she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and stretched her legs a bit, softly sighing at the popping sensation in her bones. He loosened his grip, planting a kiss on her temple and sitting up. "How much work did I miss today?"

"Not much."

He took the papers and glanced over them. Most of them were from her braille class, while the others were simple listening exercises from their History classes. Sybil fixed her muddled hair with her fingers and soothed them until it was mostly straight. "Mm... I visited dad this morning."

There was a grisly silence. Takashi paused only for a couple of seconds before resuming to place the papers at the corner of his bed.

"Ah."

She sighed, trying to sound unfazed. "He's still doing the same, I suppose... Mum isn't doing so grand, though. Rosie and Elliot... well, they're trying to cope."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Pull through."

"I will."

She gaped at his amiable color, the tacit man only staring back at her while she gawked at him. Sybil offered a grin, however, wishing to lighten the atmosphere up. She didn't want it to end up like yesterday's episode, where she was bawling in his arms and having him to see her so vulnerable and nearly broken. Shaking the thought off, she took the papers.

"All we can do is hope for the best," she managed to breathe. "And maybe he'll just spring back up into his healthy state. He'll be back on his feet in no time..."

Her voice and smile was reassuring, but her mind spoke otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Took me a bit to think about what would happen in between here. It's a bit of a slow, lazy chapter, but it definitely leads up to the next chapter's events. And I personally think that from here on out, things would get MUCH more interesting; and perhaps a bit dramatic.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love reading them all. I've said this before, but if you have any questions, don't be afraid to message me and ask. I don't bite! **

**I might start up another Ouran fanfiction after I finish this one. (Which, in this case, I don't know when I will finish this one, hehe...) To be honest, I only wanted this to be a short fanfiction. The minimum would be fifteen chapters, but looks like I'm going ahead! Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. I, personally, love writing this. It's so much fun, and I love being creative with it! c:**

**I noticed that there's a huge withdrawal of the hosts, so I'll be adding them back in quite soon. I know I said that, like, four chapters ago or something like that. But it'll lead up soon, trust me.**

**Ahhh, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully upload the next one this upcoming weekend.**

**kisskiss!**


	16. XVI - Mortem

**A/N: I've been super eager to write this chapter. Like, you have no idea. I needed to write this fast and get this out, because this is a huge plot change now. I hope y'all like it as much as I do! **

**This story is almost hitting 200 followers. God, I'm so happy! It's so exciting, too! Thank you all for making this happen. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be continuing on with this. :)**

**See, I _should_ be doing homework and doing my French project, buuuuut this is a little more important in my eyes LOL. **

**Yay for procrastination.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Robert died two days later of heart failure. His limp, coma-like state rejected the medicines that doctors had injected in him. It came up to the point where his organs completely shut down, cutting his oxygen supply off and leaving the middle-aged man enervated on the hospital bed. His face was gauche, yet somehow peaceful in its own approach. The doctors covered it with the hospital sheets, however. They unhooked the IVs, jotted down their records, and rolled the bed out of the room and replaced it with a fresh one.

Myrtille was empty. Her warm eyes were filled with a dark void, and her lips were in a thin, emotionless line. All she could do was nod and repeat the same words in a circle. Occasionally, she'd offer an impassive smile to the doctors as if she had been completely unfazed.

Sybil contained her sobs. Instead, she let her younger siblings wail against her shoulders and chest. Soothing them with gentle words and coos, she ran her hands up and down their backs and twirled her fingers through their thin locks of hair. She bit her lip to keep herself from wailing along, but she shook it off with deep breaths. She would have to be the stronger one in the family.

Their tiny flame of love.

Their beacon of hope.

When she managed to call Takashi the night Robert died - all after comforting her siblings - the first thing he did was drop the call and rush to her home. He knew traffic would be horrendous, and the amount of time to notify his chauffeur and ready their limousine would take an abundance amount of time.

Instead, the man _sprinted_ to her manor.

He was drenched with sweat by the time he arrived. He banged on the door with his fists and rang the doorbell multiple times before Mr. Wright answered inquisitively. The elder man's gaze softened at the sight of a panting Takashi, pulling the door open to give him space to walk inside.

"Good evening, Takashi," the man humbly greeted. Takashi nodded back, heaving from the distanced course. He wanted to speak, but found no words. Mr. Wright undoubtedly understood and tossed the teen a sympathetic smile. "She's upstairs."

"Thank you."

He sped upstairs, his hands gliding across the cherry-wooded rails and eyes brimmed with nothing but concern. How could he not after his girlfriend's father had just dismally passed away? Not to mention that it was in the hands of the _Ootori Medics_, the well-known curative family, Kyoya being well acquaintanced with Sybil.

Without knocking, he pushed her door open. His breath hitched when he saw her, limberly sitting on the corner of her bed. She wore a loose tank top with shorts as her night clothes, her hair tied into a messy braid and wrapped around her left shoulder carelessly. Her lips were pursed, red from chewing on them to keep her from breaking into hysterics. Her eyes were glistened with unshed tears, in which all Takashi wanted to do was to wipe the corners of her eyes with his thumbs.

As much as he despised seeing her devastated, she looked as stunning as the first day he had seen her.

From the corner of her blind eyes, she could see his color. Slowly, she turned her head to face it fully, a sad smile plastering across her face. "Hi, Takashi."

Catching his breath, he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Sybil laid her head on his shoulder, her arm instinctively reaching to grasp his shirt. The girl could tell that he ran to her home judging by the shortness of his breath and the scent of his sweat. It didn't bother her, though, and she didn't necessarily mind.

All she needed was for him to be by her side.

No words were needed between them. Soft caresses against skin and running nimble fingers through hair was enough comfort for Sybil. They switched positions almost constantly; sitting on his lap and her head on his shoulder, her back pressed against his chest while laying in bed, or even his head placed near her bosom. They would sometimes sit up to stretch, and Takashi would offer to massage her shoulders and back. Although she would deny his request, he would persist and relax the knots that were littered on her back.

But not once Sybil would cry.

No words could express how awful she felt that she couldn't shed at least a trifle amount of tears from the grief of her father's demise.

And no matter what she thought, her eyes were utterly dry.

How long has it been since Takashi had arrived? One... perhaps two hours? Sybil lost count, but all she wanted was to hold each other in their arms. Crickets were chirping outside her window, cars faintly passing by and planes flying low to the nearest airport. Those relaxing noises strangely eased Sybil a tad, though not enough to sate her. By that time, Takashi shut her lamp off and crawled under the covers with her. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and giving her petite body a light squeeze of affirmation.

Sybil sighed. It felt nice, she had always thought whenever she spent intimate moments like those with Takashi. She felt safe with him, consoled, loved. It was a beautiful romance, in her opinion.

"Takashi," she whispered, feeling his lengthy fingers curl through her dark brown tresses. The vibration of his hum from acknowledgement ran throughout her body. Sybil lifted her head, her hands lightly tracing from his shoulders, neck, and to both of his cheeks. Their noses were just barely touching, and her gaze fell melancholy. "I... I can't cry. No matter how much I try, no matter what I think, no matter what has _happened_, I just..." sighing, she pressed her forehead against his. "I can't cry, Takashi. I can't. My throat feels dry, and I desperately _want_ to cry. But for some reason, I won't let myself. Something is holding me back, and I don't know _what _the hell it is.

"It's like an ancient river drying up. It's shriveled, comatose, and shroud. No matter how much rainfall would happen, the river wouldn't restore. And, damn it, Takashi," Sybil shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "It feels terrible. It's horrifying not being able to sob at a time like this. I wasted all of my tears..."

Taking her face in his callous palms, he leaned in and deeply kissed the shattered girl. Although it was a little of an inattentive kiss, it meant everything to them. The kiss felt like an eternity, both lovers sharing their sorrow and bliss.

He was the first to pull away, but their lips lightly lingering and grazing each other only for a couple of moments. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes and guiding her head to his chest.

"I'm here, Sybil," he murmured reverently, her name rolling off his tongue eloquently and beautifully. She seemed to have calmed herself judging by her leveled breathing and less quivering. He ran his fingers up and down her back, clutching her figure upon tenderness. "I'm here for you."

* * *

The funeral felt like an endless, paradoxical dream. It was not a traditional Japanese funeral, but standard. Sybil wore a simple black dress that fell a little above her knees. Her hair was let loose and a silver bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. Elliot wore a suit a little too large for his tiny body, but he found no words to complain about his uncomfortable outfit. Rosie was all in all the same as Elliot, but instead of a suit she wore a dress typically alike Sybil's.

She held onto their hands while Myrtille mingled with other people that were workers of Robert. They expressed their sympathies to the woman who was once loyal to her husband. Myrtille only nodded and murmured a tiresome reply in broken Japanese.

"Daddy isn't coming back," Elliot tugged on the bottom of Sybil's dress. His eyes were silky and swelled with tears as thick as wax. "He really isn't... Right?"

Sybil didn't look to his color, but only tightened her hand around his. She exhaled, her breath wavering. "No... He isn't."

A man came up to Sybil. Sybil pulled her hands away from her siblings's only for the man to take them in his own clammy ones. He profusely apologized in heavy accented English, bowing his head and repeating, 'My apologies' and 'So very unfortunate' rapidly.

Who was this man? She didn't know whether if he was friends with her father, co-workers, or even one of the doctors. She didn't recognize the auras of any of these people; she felt remote from the crowd. Lost. Confused. Fractured.

"Thank you," she interrupted the man, giving him a fake smile. She clenched his hands once more and let them go. "Thank you, sir."

'_Was that what I was supposed to do? Thank him, right?'_ She felt lightheaded, the abundance of colors clouding her vision and making the situation seem surreal.

"Sybil, darling," the calm voice of her mother from her left made her heart jump from fright. Myrtille took Sybil's arm gently. "Let's see your father."

The nearly unbearable walk to her father's casket felt boundless. The low chatter of other people were muffled in her ears, and all she could focus on were how many steps would it take to reach to her father's deceased body, all covered with ritzy pillows and trimmed roses. As soon as her mother stopped, Sybil's heart thumped a thousand miles per hour.

It was quiescent. Awkwardly, eerily silent.

"Can I... touch him?"

Myrtille muttered a yes, and took her daughter's arm. She lead her slowly to her father's lifeless body, the back of her hand pressing against his cheek. It felt so cold and inert, and it grieved her that it was actually her own father's hand.

"It's so cold, mum," she whispered. "Like ice."

"I know, dear. I know..."

Pulling her hand away from the body, she choked on her sobs and turned away from the essence of her father.

"Mum, I can't see his color."

* * *

They started singing and playing _Amazing Grace. _The Catholic priest sang in horrible English - in perfect pitch and tone, but terrible English. Myrtille stood up in after the song and tapped the man on his shoulder.

"Could you please not sing that?"

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise from the sudden question, but he only shrugged. The priest did not respond, and spoke in clear Japanese to the audience beyond them that sat in front of the casket.

They continued to sing.

The priest did not understand English very well.

Myrtille sat back down, shock expressed on her features. Sybil took her mothers hand and squeezed it, trying to ease her mother's upcoming fury.

Robert was not a religious person.

* * *

In his will, there was nothing about Miyoko receiving anything of his. Not his expensive, golden watch. Not his inheritance money. Not any part of his company.

Her hands were _empty._

Sybil overheard Miyoko yelling at Myrtille of some sort in a mixture of Japanese and English. The color of her yelps were distressing, and she had to turn her back from the commotion and hold her siblings close to her. Elliot and Rosie were whimpering, eyes wide at the sight and fingers shaking. Sybil bent down.

"Just don't listen to her," she whispered to them. "Hold onto my hand, and don't let go."

"Miyoko!" a man exclaimed, and Sybil immediately presumed for the man to be her father. She could not witness, but the man, Ryota, grasped her wrist and dragged her away from the crowd, occasionally spitting out a couple of apologies to Myrtille. Miyoko continued to throw a fit, pushing and pulling at her father's grip of steel.

There was a loud slap.

Then followed by silence.

Sybil never saw Miyoko and Ryota's color again after the commotion.

* * *

Takashi woke up from the buzzing of his phone. He groaned, rolling over in his bed to crack an eye open. He squinted, adjusting to the light before sitting up and running his hand through his wild hair. He reached out for his phone on his nightstand, widening his dark eyes at the sight of Sybil's contact picture. Takashi knew well that the night before was the funeral of her father. He offered to attend with her, but Sybil politely denied with a smile.

_"It's okay. I have to face this alone with my mother, Elliot, and Rosie. It's tough, but we have to manage through this together. I'll call you sometime after the funeral, okay?"_

He regretted not attending the funeral to be there with her, to comfort her if she felt the need to cry, to hold her hand and mourn with her. Although he did not know the man, he knew of his disastrous affairs. Picking up his phone, he placed the speaker against his ear.

"Sybil?" he grumbled, his voice traced with sleep.

Suppressed sobs were heeded. "Ta-Takashi..."

"Sybil? Sybil, what's wrong?" he was awake by now, stiffening his body in his bed. He continued to hear his girlfriend's calamity over the line, soon getting up and fisting his hair in his hands.

"Takashi," she finally exhaled. "I-I can't see the colors... I can't see anything...!"

* * *

**A/N: Eek, I feel relieved that I released this before Friday! Gahh, so happy. I hope you like this chapter! I think I'll be updating the next chapter by this Saturday or Sunday since I'm utterly free those days. (About time, too!)**

**Thank you so much for your support, guys! I love you so much. Writing tends to help my stress from school and such, so this writing this fanfiction really lifts my spirits.**

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow! I love reading your reviews, _as always. _I swear, I could feel my heart skip a beat each time I see a brand new one.**

**Oh, and I deleted the "chapters" that were updates! So, everything is nice and orderly now.**

**kisskiss!**


	17. XVII - Absens

**A/N: Thanks for the 200 followers, guys! Wow, this is amazing. :) As my brother had told me once it hit 200: _"Wow, congrats. That's the population of a small town in Uganda. Create your army."_**

**I started a brand new Ouran fanfiction. It's called _Consigned into Oblivion._ If you get the chance, please check it out! It'll be a short fic; at the minimum of ten chapters. Perhaps there would be an epilogue, but let's see where _fate_ will lead us. It will be sad, and it's greatly inspired by a friend of our family's that passed away many years ago... ****I swear to god, this will be the last time I'll be advertising my fics on here LOL.**

**Ahh, but enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

Was that how it felt to live in a colorless, dull world? Nothing but pitch blackness and soft blurs of her surroundings haunted her vision. Slightly traumatized by her father's impetuous death, her Synesthesia conveyed and affected her greatly. It was frightening, and almost revolting. Not able to see her colors wanted to make her curl up and stifle her strains.

After managing to find her phone with her trembling fingers, she used the braille keys of her phone to contact Takashi in distraught. His voice began calmly, but verily wavered. Sybil's own dilemma didn't make the situation any better; but who could blame her? The foreign feeling of not able to sense, see, feel, or even _smell_ colors was just as daunting as her own father's demise.

It felt like hours, but Takashi arrived to her home in immense haste. Despite his substantial heaving, he found himself by her side seconds ensuing his arrival. Sybil could feel his callous, yet ever-so-loving hands comfortingly grip her shoulder. "Takashi...?"

"I'm here."

Sybil sniffed, slowly sitting up on her bed and reaching her hands out to find any sort of body part from him. To aid her, he took her extended palms in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles, grasping them.

"Oh, Takashi," she quivered, but choked her sobs back and bit her inner cheek until she tasted the bitter, metallic aroma. "I can't see anything. I-I can't see the noises, your voice, y-your... your aura. I can't taste names, smell sounds, feel the soft colors... the braille alphabet lost their colors, it's all so... _shallow._"

As a silent guy, it was common for him to keep many things to himself. He would have the knowledge of what to say at the appropriate time, and he was known to give good advice - especially to Hikaru when he'd have difficulties with his twin. But the mountain of a man felt undoubtedly guilty, for he did not know what to say at the moment to appease some of Sybil's heartache.

It pained him that he could do nothing else. Yet, knowing her, all she would want for him to do is to be there for her. To hold her in his arms. To press gentle kisses on top of her head. To tell her that he would be there for her without using his own words.

That day, Sybil cuddled up to him, and he placed soft kisses on her head.

* * *

"Why don't you come to my house, Sybil-senpai?" Haruhi pondered softly after host club hours the following week, offering a gentle smile. Even though Sybil couldn't see her color and sense the brightness, she could feel the chipper atmosphere of the crossdresser. "It'll be nice to have some one-on-one girl chat. I can even make some tea and snacks if you want!"

Touched by her offer, the blind girl nodded. "I'd love to, but you don't have to make anything. Talking is just fine with me. We haven't really bonded much, have we?"

"No," Haruhi shook her head, gathering her books in her hands. "We haven't. Plus; I need to talk to you about some things."

"That's understandable."

Sybil felt in complete darkness that day in school. Instead of attempting to find her way around while she viewed colors, she mostly had to rely on Takashi or Honey to aid her around the school. They didn't have a problem with it, but Sybil felt helpless. She felt that she couldn't do anything. What if she couldn't see anymore colors for the rest of her life? What if she could never smell music and taste names again?

...What if she could never see Takashi's color?

Apprehensively, Takashi tapped on Sybil's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Actually," she smiled, taking his hand. "I'm going home with Haruhi today. We're just going to spend some little girl time. Unless you want to come along, which I'm sure you'll be bored out of your mind... Maybe even disgusted!"

The falter in his apathetic features was priceless, and if Sybil could see, she would have burst out laughing. "It's fine."

She giggled, going up on her toes to peck him. "I'll see you later."

The man kissed back, grunting with affirmation and ruffling her hair. He glanced at Haruhi for a split second, and the short-haired brunette beamed at Takashi. After, Haruhi took Sybil's arm softly and made their way out of the club doors.

* * *

She set tea, sugar, and milk down in front of Sybil, settling herself down on the cushion. "He's smitten with you. You know that, right?"

Sybil openly laughed, blowing at her hot beverage and taking a sip to test the temperature. It burned her tongue and the roof of her mouth, but she showed no flinch from the sensation. "I know. It will be a lie if I feigned my surprise when you said that, though."

Haruhi chuckled, drinking and savoring her tea. "It's very odd seeing Mori-senpai so infatuated with you. It's like..." she paused, taking the juncture to find the correct words. "It's like he's a different person. He's sometimes smiling a little more, but it's rare to catch him doing it. He seems happier..."

"All... because of me...?"

"Of course," Haruhi took another sip. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be acting this way. Right?"

Sybil mumbled under her breath, tapping her fingers against the table. "I sometimes feel that I'm... I'm a burden to him. He always has to come to my side and console me, coddle me like a child... Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration... but it doesn't stop me from feeling that way."

There was a moment of silence between the two, but it was uniquely enjoyable.

"I think Tamaki likes you."

"Wait, what?!"

Sybil laughed more. It was true that she had taken notice to Tamaki's personality and ways of speaking towards her. However, Sybil thought that Haruhi _knew_ of his attempts and emotions. To cover up, she waved her hand.

"Only kidding, dear. No need to get so wound up! But maybe you should pay more attention to his feelings. I noticed that he's been... well, I won't go into details, but-"

"Oh, no, you started it. You finish it!"

"No, no, it'll spoil it and you'll know everything! I _can't_ tell you!"

Haruhi simply rolled her dark brown eyes and gave up, resulting with more uproared laughter from Sybil. After things have calmed, the blind girl's smile fell and began to pick at her own fingernails.

The younger brunette took notice of this. "Sybil-senpai-"

"Please, call me Sybil," she grinned. "No need for any honorifics. If I were to be honest, I never got used to them."

"Okay... _Sybil,_" Haruhi corrected herself. She took the blind girl's hand and squeezed it. "I know what it's like to lose a family member... I lost my mother at a very young age. It was stressful for my father and I, but we somehow made it through together. It's only been a week, but... it will get better. I know it will. Sybil, you're a strong woman! You can pull through this, I just know it."

Squeezing her hand in return, she smiled. "Thank you, Haruhi... I mean it. I've been slowly picking myself back up, despite losing my colors, but-"

Swiftly, Sybil cut herself off in shock. Haruhi, who was listening the entire time, raised an eyebrow. The blind girl bit her lip, shook her head and parted her lips to continue. However, the crossdresser wouldn't let that pass.

"Sybil, what do you mean by _colors?_"

Nervously, she laughed. "Well... it's a bit of a long story. And confusing."

* * *

"I see... So, all of your life, you've seen colors..."

She nodded. "Until now... I just lost them suddenly. It's frightening, Haruhi, not being able to see a world with colors... I feel empty, like a huge gap in my life has been ripped away."

"Oh, Sybil," Haruhi sympathized. "It must be a temporary thing. If you've had it your entire life, then it's sure to come back. It's neurological, you said. Right?"

"Yes."

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, then it's bound to come back. It's probably because of stress you're going through. With the loss of your father, your colors must have... disappeared. Have you talked to a doctor about it?"

"No," she shook her head. "I haven't. I'm afraid to, actually, but... maybe you're right. I can give this some time. Who knows? Maybe it'll come back."

Haruhi crossed her fingers. "Let's hope so. Oh, and Sybil?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned. "Tell me my color once it comes back. I'd very much like to know."

* * *

**A/N: This is more of a Haruhi/Sybil friendship, girl-chat bonding chapter thing. I'm planning on bringing them closer in the future. I'll be slowly bringing the hosts back in the story one-by-one now! **

**Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. If not, that's okay! I know this chapter wasn't my best, hehe. But I'm pretty busy with school this week, so I wanted to get this out.**

**kisskiss!**


	18. XVIII - Cognito

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been working and brainstorming on my new fanfiction, but I've also been super addicted to Animal Crossing: New Leaf. And school happened. But marching band season ****_officially_**** ended, and that makes me incredibly happy. :) **

**Oh, not to mention that I got into painting songs that I see. It was inspired by a tumblr user named _notyoursigourney_, and I'm considering starting one up just to upload some of my paintings on there. I'll let you guys know when the blog is up and ready - maybe it'll give you an idea on what both me and Sybil see! :P**

**Alright, I'll go on without further delay.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

A small, warm body was curled up against Sybil when she woke up. Moaning, and with her hands, she felt the figure slowly, from the tiny shoulders and to the curly locks of hair. Smiling, she kissed her sister's forehead. "What are you doing here, Rosie?"

The girl squirmed in her elder sister's grip, lifting her head and peering at Sybil's clouded, blind eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Again?"

"Mhm."

Rosie laid her head on her sister's petite chest and heavily sighed. It has been two weeks since their father had passed away, and the only one who managed to get their act together in the household was Sybil. Mending her siblings' needs, planning meals, making sure her mother was eating right, and focusing on her studies. If nothing else, she was the one that was lifting her family up - despite her blindness.

"Sybbie? Are your colors still gone?" Rosie asked in an innocent matter, head tilted and eyes wide with concern. Sybil could _feel_ her sister's expression, and it made her heart warm up.

"Yes, but," she paused. "They'll be back. They sometimes have personalities; sometimes they have to take breaks and go on vacation for a little while."

Rosie frowned a tad, her red eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What's the personality of blue?"

"Persistent. Annoying. Sometimes he needs a bath, too."

"Red?"

Sybil laughed. "She tends to gossip around, starting rumors and getting everyone else furious."

"Yellow?"

"He's greedy for money and jewels. He likes to steal green's necklaces and purses."

Rosie giggled, bright hues shining. "Sybbie, you're weird."

"So I've heard for the umpteenth time from you, missy."

Poking her sister's sides, it resulted in Rosie hacking out a fit of giggles, writhing and squealing with laughter. After, Sybil halted her teasing and held her little sister in her arms. Rosie had her head on Sybil's shoulder in the end, still giddy with mirth. "Can I sleep here for tonight, Sybbie?"

The blind teen only smiled and nodded. "You don't have to ask, dear. Try to stay warm, though. It's getting colder and colder out each day."

"It's okay, you can warm me up."

For once that night, Rosie could sleep in peace and comfort while being enveloped by her sister.

But Sybil felt aggrieved, for she was beginning to forget her sister's color.

* * *

She arduously tried to remember colors around her. She tried to remember the color of Haruhi, the taste of Elliot's name, the sight of music. But most of all, she tried to remember _Takashi's_ color. It saddened her greatly that she could not see his soothing color once more to comfort her from her dilemma. Sitting in her Japanese History class, with her headphones over her ears listening to the audiobooks of the heavy History tomes, she bit her lip in struggle and tapped her stubbed fingernails against the desk. When will she live a colorful life again? When will the pieces be picked up?

Her mind was sparse with negative thoughts. What if her relationship with Takashi ends terribly? What if she loses touch with the host club? What if-

_'Stop it, Sybil,'_ she snapped bitterly to herself. _'Don't start this now. Everything will be fine.'_

She didn't realized that she had tuned out the audio that rang in her ears. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she finds the braille encrusted onto the buttons and played the clip back, attempting to focus on the words.

At the corner of his eye, Takashi noticed Sybil's struggle. He tapped the eraser of his pencil against his cheekbone, his dark hues never leaving the sight of Sybil's predicament. The past two weeks had been an immeasurable endeavor for the young, blind girl. She claimed to be fine; she smiled and shook off her misery with a simple "no" with a shake of her head. Takashi only thought, _How can she continue to put on that cheerful facade?_ His girlfriend continued to surprise him - which, he wasn't necessarily complaining - but it bothered him. It wasn't good for her health to wrangle herself.

It wasn't healthy to hide her emotions.

He sat up to sharpen his pencil at the front of the class, keenly watching the teacher behind his desk - in which he was asleep, snores escaping the round man's nostrils. When Takashi was done, instead of heading back to his original seat, he walked by Sybil and tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Sybil."

She took her earbuds out and turned her head to where the noise was, gifting him with a smile. "Yes, Takashi?"

He knelt down to almost her height, which almost hurt his knees if he were to say so himself, and whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," the girl's expression fell into one filled with regard. "After class?"

Takashi nodded. "Yeah."

"It's nothing bad, is it...?"

He practically felt an aching feeling in his heart. As if the poor girl wasn't going through enough already! He would never put anymore burdens towards her. "Of course not."

Sybil breathed out in relief. "Good." Reaching for his hand, she took it and leaned up to place a subtle kiss on his cheek.

* * *

It was no secret that the entire school knew about Takashi and Sybil. The way that they were together like glue, the way that they held hands, the way that Takashi had such an earnest look to him; they couldn't keep it a secret. It was downright impossible for them to do so. However, Sybil never enjoyed the attention. Occasionally, during the club hours, a couple of customers would go up to Sybil and politely, yet bashfully ask questions about him.

_"Does he always speak with you?"_

_"What does he say to you?"_

_"You must feel lucky being with such a man! The whole school is jealous of you, you know!"_

Which, in fact, it is _Takashi_ who is the lucky one in his own opinion. If she were to ever think of herself being the lucky one, he wouldn't let her. Takashi was the man that had girls ogling on how tall, handsome, and muscular he is. They sought him as mysterious and silent, and would _beg_ to be his girlfriend. However, the girls that leered at him were carbon copies of each other. Adorned faces, dolled dresses, and squeaky voices.

Not his type, as a matter of course.

He held her petite hand in his own down the halls, brushing away the hordes of students in the halls with his shoulder, and looking back at Sybil to make sure she is okay. Leading her out to the courtyard away from the crowd, he sighed and slipped his hand away from her own.

"What did you need to talk about?"

He sat her down on the bench, settling himself next to her and resting his hand lightly on her arm. "You."

Sybil raised an eyebrow, humorously raising the corner of her lips. "Well, what about me?"

Takashi rubbed her arm a little, moving down to her palm and circling his thumb on her soft skin. He cherished her palm, relishing the silk-like texture and the atomity. All the gentle giant wished to do was to kiss the back of it and hold it close against his cheek. He didn't care what others thought about their relationship, or how some ladies were envious of their romance - he wanted to _revere_ her strongly.

Seeing Sybil so enclosed pained the man. He would do anything to appease her inner pain.

For Takashi fathoms that he _loves_ her.

"I'm..." he sighed. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About you."

Lowly, Sybil humorlessly laughed. "Well, don't be."

"Can't allow that."

Sybil scoffed. "Takashi, I don't see the problem here."

"You're quiet. Inserted. Hiding your pain."

"I-I," she stuttered. "I'm not _hiding_ my pain! I've been completely fine, Takashi. Stop worryi-"

"Sybil, _please,_" he cut her off, cupping her face with his large palms. Sybil's troubled expression fell into a calmer state, her eyebrows smoothed and her breath calming. Takashi leaned in to give her a lingering kiss, pulling away eventually. His breath tickled her skin as he brushed his mouth against her ear. "Tell me."

She cracked a whimper, lip slightly quivering. "T-Takashi, I feel _weak_. Even though he wasn't home often, I felt like he was just... _ripped_ away from my life suddenly! It's like I never had any time to know him better! My mum hasn't been speaking, Elliot and Rosie have night terrors, and I-I ca-can't...!" she acclaimed, breaking into hysterical wails. "I can't see, Takashi. I can't see... I can't see..."

In pure instinct, he held her close and let the girl of his dreams sob on his shoulder. He made no sound, but he ran his fingers through her somewhat disheveled locks of hair to soothe the girl.

The bell chimed, signalling the beginning of the next class, but both paid no attention to the alarming sound. The class wasn't going anywhere, and neither were they.

Pulling away, Sybil wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Takashi. F-For not saying anything, a-and fo-"

He interrupted her with a light kiss to the corner of her eye. "Don't be."

She hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder and savoring the position. "You're too forgiving."

"Is that bad?"

She murmured. "Mm... I'm not sure."

Sybil took in his warmth, sniffing occasionally and exhaling a quivered sigh. "Jeez, are you always warm?" she shook her head, giggling. "You and your ridiculous, inner furnace."

He smiled, letting the blind girl clasp against him. "I know."

After a long moment of silence, Sybil wiped the remaining tears from her hazy eyes and sat up straighter. "I just need to accept what happened to my father... to our family. To my colors..." biting her lower lip, she squeezed his hand. "You... You'll be here, though... Y-You won't leave because of my..."

He felt terrible that Sybil would think of such a thing. He took the back of her head, pressing his lips against hers. He couldn't recall how long they remained in that position, but it was an innocent, passionate kiss. If they weren't out in the open, Takashi would ponder on about increasing their so called passion. He was the first to pull away and pressed his forehead against hers, fluttering his eyes shut.

"I guess I'm taking that as a, 'no'?" she laughed, the pure, melodic sound that he had longed to hear.

Instead of responding, he smiled.

However, in that brief point, Sybil could see a flash of color.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for angst? I swear, I won't go over-the-top with it. I kind of wanted to experiment with it a little more, but ta-daahh! I truly apologize for this belated update, but I was pretty busy beforehand. (And by busy, I mean by painting and playing Animal Crossing.)**

**I need to set my priorities.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. Keyword: _hope_.**

**Once more, please review, favorite, and/or follow! I love seeing new reviews. Yaasss.**

**kisskiss!**


End file.
